Neighbours
by leo.is.the.bad.boy.supreme
Summary: High School a.u. (not demigods) Percabeth-Jiper-Frazel-Solangelo-Caleo ... Percy moves to San Francisco with his mom. He notices the blonde girl who lives next door and is immediately attracted to her. He wants to tell her but how? With school, and girls, and all the drama, how will this even work?
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up to the sound of a motor. From a car. Or a truck. It didn't matter which one, though, because he knew what it meant. Moving day. Yay.

He sighed as he got out of bed. What did it matter if they moved? The only friend he had was a total jerk, and he was failing 50% of his classes. He had gotten kicked off the swim team, and had to see a tutor every Monday to Thursday.

"Percy hurry up!" his mom shouted across the house.

"I'm almost done!" he lied. He tended to lie often. He put on his Led Zeppelin shirt, and blue jeans. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and once he finished that, he put his bathroom stuff into a bag, walked back to his room, and put it into one of his many suitcases. He walked downstairs and smiled at his mother.

She smiled back, but he could see the strain in it. She knew he really didn't want to move. He wasn't a fan of change. "So," she said, "I made you pancakes." Percy looked at the blue pancakes in Sally's hand.

"Thanks, mom." He went over, took the plate from her hand, and kissed her cheek.

He gobbled down his pancakes in 5 minutes. They packed everything in the car, and the big stuff in the moving truck, and drove off. Goodbye Manhattan, hello San Francisco.

-time-skip-

They arrived at their new, small house. Since the truck was still on its way, Percy and his mom had time to check the place out. There were two floors, a small, but big enough, kitchen, three bedrooms, a closet-sized laundry room, two bathrooms, a dining room that was actually pretty decent, a small, but big enough living room, and a backyard with a pool, which was great, since he could practice swimming once in a while, even if it was pretty small.

Percy chose his room. The walls were white, but he would paint them blue... eventually. His room was bigger than the one that he had previously slept in (before the move), so that was much appreciated.

He was almost done putting up all his posters, knowing where his desk and his bed would be placed once everything arrived when his mom called him down.

"Coming mom!" he shouted. He arrived in the entrance where the truck was parked, and they spent the next hour and a half placing everything in the right place, starting with Percy's room.

When they were finally done, and Percy had finished placing all of his posters and swimming awards, the seventeen-year-old boy took out his phone and started playing an online poker game.

He was ten minutes in, when he noticed the neighbour, in the same room across from him, folding her laundry. She had blonde hair, somewhat curly, and her back was facing him. He didn't realize that he was staring until she turned around and they made eye contact. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, when Percy decided to break the tension, and wave. She smiled and waved back. She had a pretty face. She looked around the same age as him.

They continued staring at each other until his mom called his name and said it was time for dinner. He sighed. "I'm coming!" he yelled to his mom. He got up, waved bye to the girl, and ran downstairs to eat his supper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, um, this is my first story ever, so if it's a little short, please don't get mad, I'm just beginning to get used to all this. I hope you enjoy it! **

Percy's first day of school was today. In the middle of the first semester. So it was mid-November. He got dressed and ready and brushed his teeth, and all of that, and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He ate cereal with milk, hugged his mom, and went to catch the bus. His mom promised him a car for his birthday...

Once he entered the school, he met with the principal to talk rules and received his schedule.

His schedule was this:

Homeroom

Chemistry

Lunch

Algebra

Free Period

Choir

He would be 20 minutes late to chemistry class since he missed homeroom because he was with the principal, but the less school time he has, the better. The principal, Chiron Brunner, was actually a pretty cool guy, considering he was pretty old. They shook hands, and Percy was off to Chemistry. He knocked on the classroom door and the teacher opened it.

"Mr. Jackson?" she asked. He nodded and entered the class. The students started talking about him. "Quiet down!" the teacher called. "This is Mr. Jackson, he's the newest member of our school, I expect you all to treat him kindly. Mr. Jackson, would you like to introduce yourself?"

That wasn't a question, so much as an order, so he nodded. "My name is Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. I'm seventeen. My favourite colour is blue, and I hate school." The kids laughed, but the teacher seemed displeased.

"Percy, there's an empty spot next to Mr. Grace," she pointed to a kid in the back of the class with blonde hair and blue eyes so vibrant, that Percy could see them from so far away. He went and sat next to Grace. The teacher continued her lecture about atoms and molecules, but he didn't listen to any of it. In all honesty, he didn't think anyone was listening.

Grace took a piece of paper out of his desk and wrote on it. He sighed and passed it to Percy. It said: _this is sooo boring. _

Percy smiled and wrote back: _u hate chemistry too? _When Grace got it, he smiled and nodded. Percy grinned. Jason passed the note back, saying: _my name's Jason._

Percy responded with, _Jason the Grace? _When Jason got the note, he chuckled.

"You wanna eat lunch with my friends and me?" Jason asked, in a low tone. Percy nodded. This is going great: one friend already.

After a long and boring class (except exchanging notes with Jason), Percy had his lunch period and followed Jason into the cafeteria, where his friends were already seated. There was a girl with braided brown hair and seemingly multicoloured eyes. She was sitting next to a small and scrawny guy with curly black hair (Hispanic?). A girl with short, choppy black hair, and the same eyes as Jason. A bulky Asian kid who looked like a baby-man (in a good way) was sitting beside a dark-skinned girl with golden eyes and curly brown hair, although she seemed younger than the rest of them.

"Guys, this is Percy Jackson," Jason said. They all said hi.

"I'm Piper," said the braided girl. "And this is Leo," she tapped the head of the scrawny kid. He complained but in a joking manner.

The girl with golden eyes said, "I'm Hazel."

Baby-man nodded and smiled. "I'm Frank."

"Thalia," the girl with choppy hair said, rather terrifying way. "I'm Jason's brother."

"Oh," Percy said. "Okay. Well, I'm Percy, it's really nice to meet you guys."

They all nodded or smiled. "Hey, where are Annabeth, Nico and Reyna?" Jason asked.

Piper sighed. "You know that they have French and that Ms. Dodds never lets anyone leave until five minutes after the lunch bell." Jason nodded as if to say _oh, right_. Jason sat next to Piper and kissed her. _Thank god he just did that,_ Percy thought,_ I was just about to hit on her._

Percy decided to sit next to Frank and began eating his lunch. That's when three figures came. Probably Nico, Annabelle, and Reya or whatever their names were. Percy took another bite and looked up.

He swallowed and his jaw dropped as he saw them. Well, particularly, the blonde. She was the one he had seen when he was playing poker on his phone.

Jason got up to introduce them. "Percy, this is Reyna"-pointed at the brunette who was _really_ intimidating- "Nico"-he looked at the emo-looking kid who had pale skin and dark hair- "and this here is Annabeth," he said, mentioning the blonde. "Guys, this is Percy." They all sat down and started eating, Annabeth in front of Percy, and Percy just couldn't take his eyes off of Annabeth. She was gorgeous. She kept glancing at him every so often and would blush.

"Looks like Percy has already taken a liking to someone," Leo joked, but Percy blushed anyway.

"Leo, do you remember when I told you that there was a new kid who moved next door to me yesterday?" Annabeth asked.

"The one you said was hot?" Leo asked. Annabeth and Percy blushed, but the rest of them just laughed. Annabeth nodded, causing them to laugh even more, and somehow make Percy even redder than he already was.

"This is him," Annabeth finished, not making eye-contact with anybody. Percy smiled at her, and everyone was singing "Percy plus Annabeth sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage…"

Annabeth and Percy got up and walked out of the cafeteria together. Leo whistled, "NO MAKING OUT IN THE HALLS, YOU TWO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is my third chapter, and I kinda need suggestions because i'm at a total loss, so if it's boring, please don't hate me... i'm trying to kinda introduce everybody, in case readers forgot or something. I really hope you guys enjoy! (My sister's favourite animals are also owls.)**

"Sorry about that," Annabeth whispered in the hall. "They do that a lot. Especially Leo."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, it's fine, they actually seem pretty cool."

Annabeth smiled. "They really are."

"Can you tell me more about them?" Percy asked her. She nodded. After a nice long conversation about the people in Percy's new friend (?) group, he learned that Frank had moved here from Canada with his grandma when his mom died in a war. Piper (MCLEAN! Oh my god!) was the daughter of a famous actor: Tristan McLean, and her mom was a famous clothes line designer: Aphrodite Hassen, but Piper's parents were divorced. Hazel was in a near-death experience, in which her mother died. Now she lives with her half-brother: Nico and his dad: Hades Di Angelo. Jason and Thalia live with their dad: Zeus Grace, since their mom's bad drinking habits eventually lead to her death in a car accident after she had been drinking. Reyna lives with her sister: Hylla Avila Ramirez-Arellano who is 19, and able to be Reyna's official guardian, since their dad is dead, and their mom is missing. Leo's mom died in a fire when he was 8, and he lives with his dad: Hephaestus DePelarkin (Leo took his mom's last name: Valdez), even if his parents were divorced. Finally, Annabeth said that she lives with her dad; Frederick Chase, and her brother Malcolm Chase (who was a year younger than her) and they lived next to me, since her parents divorced (mom: Athena Denarkyn) when she was 5 because her mom owned a big company.

"What about you?" she asked Percy. "What's your story?"

Percy hesitated, but something about this girl made him feel like he could tell her anything. "Well, I live with my mom in the small house next to yours, my mom divorced my step-dad a year ago, since he used to beat us. My dad ditched us when I was 2, and, well, we're happier now."

Annabeth smiled. "It must be nice to have a mom," she whispered. They walked up to a bench nearby and sat down, chatting about hobbies and wishes and interests.

Percy now had it confirmed that Annabeth was funny and witty. She wanted to be an architect (and visit the Parthenon), her favorite animals were owls, she loved reading, doodling, traveling, and skating.

"You seem fun, Owl Face," he teased.

"You're the one who seems stupid, Seaweed Brain!" she spat back.

He raised an eyebrow, "where'd you get that one from?"

"You said that you liked swimming and the beach, so it just made sense," she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back; she was so likable.

"Hey, um," she stammered, "Jason is having a party this weekend at his place, do you wanna come?"

Percy nodded, "I don't have the address…"

"Don't worry, just ring at my doorbell at seven on Saturday, and I'll drive you there."

"Sounds good. Um, we should, um, get going. They're probably getting suspicious or something…"

Annabeth sighed, hopefully that meant that she was just as bummed to be leaving as he was. "Yeah, you're right. Piper, Jason and Leo are probably already writing fanfiction about us."

They decided on going back at different times to make it less suspicious. Annabeth would go in first, and Percy would join in 2 minutes later.

After a while of waiting (2 minutes feels like forever when you're doing nothing and you have ADHD), Percy entered the cafeteria and smiled at everyone as he sat down. Annabeth was laughing at something that Leo said, and Leo seemed proud of it.

"So," Jason teased, "why did you and Annabeth pretend that you accidentally came at different times?"

I swallowed back a choke. "How'd you know?"

Jason grinned. "I know everything."

"He was spying on you two from down the hall and heard 90% of your convo," Hazel explained.

Percy's face must've looked worried, because Frank jumped in. "Don't worry, bro, that's just how Jason is."

Percy smiled, not sure what else to do. He took another bite of his lunch to avoid conversation.

Finally, at the end of lunch, they traded schedules with him. He was in homeroom with Frank and Reyna. He had Chemistry with Jason and Leo, though Leo sat on the opposite side from them. Lunch was all together. Algebra with Annabeth, Nico, and Hazel. Free period at the same time as Annabeth, Jason and Piper. And finally, he had choir all by himself. (He had no classes with Thalia since she was a year older than everyone.)

Once Lunch was over, Percy got his things for Algebra and walked to class with Annabeth, Nico and Hazel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, in the last chapter, someone gave me review: ****"****It is a great story. I just found one big mistake. At lunch in the second chapter you said that Nico, Annabeth, and Reyna all had algebra together and that ms. Dodds kept them late. But then, and the end of the third chapter you said that Percy had algebra with them. But that doesn't make sense because in the first chapter we saw Percy's schedule and it said algebra after lunch, but in the second chapter you said that Nico, Annabeth, and Reyna all had algebra before lunch, so it shouldn't be possible for Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Hazel all to have algebra together. Love this story and keep on writing. :)" **

**I appreciate it so very much! I obviously corrected my error, and you were right, it is a very big mistake, so thanks for pointing out. It said that the review was from someone anonymous, so I can't shout out the person, but they have my appreciation. Don't be scared to give me advice, I'll appreciate it so very much, since it's my first story. THANKS TO THIS ANONYMOUS REVIEWER!**

During algebra, Percy was sitting next to a very slutty, and very bitchy girl who would just not give up. First she grabbed his hand, which made him crazy uncomfortable.

"Um, can you not?" he asked the girl. She had long, dark, straight hair, and seemed Asian.

Instead of stopping, she giggled and grabbed his knee, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm Drew, by the way."

"And I don't care, get your hands off of me," he said, and moved her hands off of his body. She gave him sad puppy eyes that were so horribly done, that it made him cringe. Drew giggled back.

"Percy Jackson! Is there something you'd like to say to the class?" She was basically daring him to speak. So he did. "Yes, please," Percy said.

He got up and walked to the front of the class. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Drew. "Drew, sweetie," he said, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME. Please and thank you."

The class laughed, and starting making fun of Drew, and calling her a pig and a slut.

Drew looked at him in disbelief, and huffed, and puffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a jerk," she said to him. Percy just smiled and sat back down.

Not long later, Drew wasn't so mad anymore, which was even worse. She had gotten ten times touchier that earlier, and her hands near his 'special-man-part'... Usually he wouldn't mind, and let her finish her mission, but this girl was disgusting. She was a total slut. So, naturally, he kicked her in the shin.

She screamed. "Percy kicked me!" The teacher looked at him for an explanation.

Percy gave a sassy smirk to the teacher, then he turned back to Drew. "Maybe you shouldn't get near my dick with your hands, then, eh? Isn't that a good idea, Drew?"

The whole class laughed again, and the teacher tried to hide her giggle, but the entire front row (including Percy, Drew and Nico) heard it.

The teacher really started laughing now. "Class dismissed," she said as she continued laughing, and walked to her computer on her desk in the front of the class.

Drew sassily punched Percy since she was pissed, and walked out of the class without another word.

The rest of the class cheered as they exited the class. Annabeth, Nico and Hazel caught up with Percy and they sat on one of the benches outside of the class.

"That," Annabeth said, "was funny. No one ever contradicts Drew The Super Slut." She laughed some more.

Nico chuckled. "You better watch out, pretty boy, she's gonna come for you with her 'Stalking-Hot-Guys' club."

Percy must've been worried because Hazel said, "don't worry, Percy, Nico's just messing with you."

"I'm really not," Nico said. "She will haunt you. I should know." Percy frowned, causing Nico to sigh and explain. "They stalked me, and just won't accept that I'm gay."

"Heh heh, what?" Percy asked. He wasn't sure if he'd heard clearly.

"I'm gay," Nico said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Percy exhaled. "Oh."

"Right, I forgot to tell you that!" Annabeth said.

"You think?" Percy said sarcastically. "By the way, how much time do we have left till we have to get to our next class?"

"Twenty-seven minutes," Hazel said, looking at her watch.

_Well,_ Percy thought, _that leaves us a bunch of time_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about updating so late... **

**I might be a little absent for the next weeks too, but don't worry, I'M NOT DEAD! **

The entire time, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Hazel just walked around and chatted. They were having a really good time. Percy loved the company of a newly developed friend group.

His and Annabeth's eyes kept meeting, but they'd always look away. Even if her eyes were gray, they were somewhat beautiful. Fierce and soft, all at once.

They spoke about sports and music, and a bunch of shit like that. Percy wasn't used to _talking_ to people. He was more of an introvert at his old school. He had one friend who, frankly, was kind of a jerk; Luke Castellan. He was just evil, that kid... always telling Percy what to do and when to do it. Kronos McAbee had done a lot of influencing on his amazing, and sweet friend, and now, he didn't even exist...Luke Castellan had been turned evil. No more humorous jokes, no more laughing at every small thing, no more sincere smiles, and no more kindness. Just anger, and hatred, and cruelty. Percy followed Luke after that because Luke was all that he had.

But that's the past and Percy couldn't waste any time on it.

Now he had better, nicer friends, and he was gonna enjoy it.

Finally, the bell rang, and they had to part ways. It was finally his free period! He had a free period with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. So he and Annabeth went back to their lockers to put their things away, and since their lockers were far away, they decided to meet at the library.

When Percy was finished, he ran into Jason and Piper on his way to meet Annabeth.

"Oh, hey guys!" Percy said. "I'm meeting Annabeth at the library since it's our free period. You wanna come?"

Piper nodded. "Sure, we'll come, but we have to bring our things to our locker first..."

"No problem, just meet us there, okay?" Percy asked.

"Sure thing, bro," Jason exclaimed as he smiled at Percy.

He continued to the library, where he told Annabeth that Jason and Piper would be coming to meet them, so they should wait. The silence between the two was unbearable. The only conversation they had was about Jason and Piper arriving, and even that had been sort of awkward. Percy seriously wanted to talk though but didn't know what to say...

Finally, Annabeth broke the ice, and said, "so, why did you decide to move?"

"Well, my mom found a new job here, and she wanted to get as far away as possible from her ex-husband, my old stepdad. So, yeah, we're here now..."

"Oh," she said, "well, I guess it's good that you moved then, right Seaweed Brain?"

Percy chuckled. "Right."

Thank God Jason and Piper walked in because Percy couldn't bear any more of that. Why was he so nervous in front of Annabeth anyway? She was just like any other girl, so why was he acting like this? He was never like this!

"Hope we didn't keep y'all waiting too long," Piper said.

Percy shook his head no. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare," Jason suggested. They all agreed and began playing.

"Okay, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever done something bad? Like, really bad?"

She nodded. "When I was 15, I stole a phone."

"Seriously?" Piper asked. "Look at this. Annabeth, the goody-two-shoes, committed a crime." Piper smiled, knowing that she had gotten under Annabeth's skin.

Annabeth turned red and said. "Okay, then Piper, you think your such a badass? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Annabeth pretended to think, but it was kinda obvious that she already had something in mind. "Tell Jason about Dylan."

Piper's face drooped. Annabeth had obviously hit the spot there.

"Who's Dylan?" Percy asked, oblivious, as usual.

"A guy at our school," Jason said. "So, Piper, what about Dylan?"

"Um..." Dam. Piper seemed nervous. "Do you remember Selena's party about a month ago?"

"The one I didn't go to because of my science project?" Jason asked as Piper nodded, seeming kinda shameful. Percy knew where this was going, and Jason seemed to kinda know, too. Percy turned to Annabeth, who was looking guilty. She definitely felt bad for what she just did.

"Um, well, Piper lost a game of beer pong against him!" Annabeth quickly jumped in.

"What?" Jason asked. "You never lose at beer pong!" Piper smiled at Annabeth, and Annabeth returned it. Then Annabeth looked at Percy, and he nodded, telling her that he knew _exactly_ what just happened.

Piper and Jason were laughing now. "Okay, okay," Piper managed to say in between laughs. "Percy, truth or dare."

Percy smiled. "Dare."

"Mmmmm," Piper said, pretending to think. "Kiss Annabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me after this...**

"What?" Percy asked, Annabeth just as red as he was.

"You heard me. Kiss her," Piper demanded. Man was she persistent. Percy nodded. Annabeth closed her eyes, looking uncertain if this was the best idea, as if Percy had herpes or something, and she didn't know if she should do it or not.

"PERCY!" Percy turned his head to see... Luke? Oh no. This was supposed to be the perfect year for Percy. A new beginning! Why was Luke here? Well, as long as Kronos wasn't here everything would be good.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked. He turned and saw her blush. Dammit.

"Hey, Luke," Percy said, "what brings you here?"

Luke scratched the back of his neck. "Um... well my mom kinda needs, like, therapy. She's going crazy." His face dropped. He gave Percy a sad smile. "So now I'm living with my dad."

"Don't you hate your dad?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Luke's dad. How do you describe a guy who leaves you and your mom because he found someone else? A guy who didn't give two fucks about his kid? A guy who only cares about money?

"Why didn't you tell me? You know that I moved here two days ago, right?" Percy asked. The real question was why Luke was being... nice.

"I moved here a month ago. I heard you moved and that today was your first day here. I don't go to school here, though, I go to Titan High, not here," Luke said.

"Oh, that's why you weren't at school back home..." Percy realized why Luke had been absent back at Goode for two-three weeks. "Um, well, this is Piper, Jason, and, um, Annabeth." Annabeth blushed when Luke saluted her. DAMMIT. NO.

"Don't you have school?" Jason asked Luke.

"Nah. We got a day off today."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Does it matter?" Luke asked. "If imma get a day off, I don't give a fuck what it's for." Typical Luke.

Annabeth was blushing like crazy. She leaned over to Percy and whispered, "has he always been this hot?" and that was his last straw. He got up and said, "I need to go to the bathroom. Be back soon."

They all nodded and continued talking. Annabeth being drawn to Luke, yet again. Percy couldn't stand it.

He went to the bathroom. And stayed. For much too long.

He finally went back, about 10 minutes later. When he got there, only Jason and Piper were present, and they were making out behind the wall.

Percy cleared his throat. They blushed and pulled apart. "Sorry," Jason said. "Where are Annabeth and Luke?" Percy asked.

"They went on a 'walk'," Piper said, smiling to herself.

"Oh," Percy said timidly. "_Oh._" SHIIIIIIT. No. No. NO. Luke wasn't a good person. Or maybe he was, and Kronos had just been a bad influence. But Annabeth seemed to good a person for him. She was intelligent and funny and sassy (though not as much as Percy).

But why him? I mean, sure he was a year older (Thalia's age), and almost all the girls drool over him, but why him? He was basically a bad boy. He had a criminal record, and terrible grades, even worse than Percy's (if that was even possible)...

"Hello? Earth to Percy!" Jason was waving his hand in front of Percy's face. "You okay, man?" Percy nodded.

Piper grinned. "Is someone jealous?" Percy blushed and Piper laughed, Jason tagging along with her.

Finally, about 20 minutes later, Annabeth came back smiling to herself, alone.

"Where's Luke?" Jason asked.

Annabeth smiled. "He had to get back home. He has to use the bus to get there apparently..."

Piper laughed. "Is he another do-gooder?"

Annabeth shook her head. "He's kind of a bad boy, you know?"

Piper nodded. "Be careful with those, though."

"But he's funny," Annabeth began "and he's witty and strong and he's hot."

Percy was really mad. Why did Luke always have to ruin everything? Why? Why was his friend hot and popular with the girls? It just wasn't fair! And now all of Annabeth's attention was on Luke. They were literally just about to kiss! He was so close to having his first kiss (even if he was already seventeen) with an amazing person. Stupid Luke.

What was he supposed to do now?

**Please don't kill me. Yes, I will kinda break your Percabeth-based hearts with the next bunch of chapters, but I had to add a twist, you know? And, no, I do not ship Lukabeth F.Y.I... Imma try and make Thaluke happen though... Anyway, we'll see how it ends up turning out. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next week of school was the worst; girls hitting on Percy, Annabeth only talking about Luke, and Percy already failing a few exams.

They still all have lunch together, but Annabeth sits with Thalia all the time, both just chatting about Luke. Honestly, Percy thought that Thalia might have developed a small crush on Luke as well. This really sucked.

Why did Luke have to be so likable? Why did girls _always_ fall for him?

Percy remembered his first girlfriend: Rachel, who broke up with him because she became crazy about Luke. Then she realized Luke was a jerk and ended up dating some guy named Octavian (a.k.a. Teddy Bear Murderer). Luke always steals his girls or crushes. It really wasn't fair.

He sighed and walked into class. Today was his first P.E. class since he got here. In this school, boys had P.E. at the same time as girls. He had Reyna in his class, which was actually pretty cool since she was fierce and nice all at once.

He looked around the class, to see if he knew anyone else. The only ones he knew were Reyna and (urgh) Drew.

There was a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, handsome." It was a red-head. She seemed familiar, but Percy couldn't tell how or why. She seemed to be thinking the same thing about him.

Then it hit him. "NANCY!?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Gods, Percy hated this girl. Childhood bully, to his childhood friend Grover (who moved to Seattle two years ago) and to him.

"Yancy academy. You loved teasing Grover and me," Percy said. Her jaw dropped. Literally.

"Percy? Percy Jackson? How and when the fuck did you get so hot? You were an ugly little pig before."

Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Nancy still looked just as surprised. "But-but how? You're so muscular and-and tan and HOW?"

"Thanks," Percy said again, smirking like crazy. Reyna came up to him.

"Hey, Perce," she said, "is this little girl bugging you."

Nancy rolled her eyes. Percy just shrugged. "Nah, not really." At the comment, Nancy seemed delighted and hugged his arm.

"Well, then," Nancy looked at him dreamily. Urgh. He'd already had enough girls drooling all over him. He didn't need more. Especially NOT Nancy Bobofit. "Please don't," Percy said. "I have a girlfriend," he lied.

Nancy didn't believe him. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Me," Reyna said. Percy had had a sneaking suspicion that Reyna had a crush on him, but everyone had said she liked Jason, but now... he wasn't so sure. Nancy looked at Reyna, and Reyna looked at Percy and he mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Nancy huffed. "Well, it's not like I care. You're still the same idiot you were in sixth grade." Then, she walked away. Reyna looked at Percy. "You know, she's gonna spread the rumor, right?"

Shit. "Does that mean...?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Perce, it does. We have to pretend to date."

**I know this isn't what you expected, but I honestly kinda really feel bad for Reyna, and I kinda ship Preyna (but not as much as I ship Percabeth). I want this story to be long with lots of plot twists and stuff. Just, please try not to kill me. Thanks, love you. -K**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter might embrace your inner Percabeth at the end, so get ready. Sorry if you're not a Pereyna fan, but here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

Reyna actually looked happy about this, which kinda worried him.

"We don't really have to do this, right? I mean, we could just tell everyone that we've decided to break up or something," Percy suggested.

"Nope," Reyna said. That one word was very scarily said. Reyna was quite intimidating with her dark brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her mischievous smile, so Percy said yes. Obviously.

"But we can tell our friends that it's fake, right?"

"Nope," she said once again, and she walked away.

Percy looked back to see Nancy talking to Drew. Drew started glaring at Reyna. Percy thought Drew hated him... Then Nancy moved on to all the guys, who waved at him and gave him thumbs up. And then to more girls, some disgusted, some seemingly sad, and some happy. They also gave Percy thumbs-ups. Percy guessed that Reyna was right: Nancy does spread the word fast.

A guy Percy had never seen before came up to Percy and asked: "Dude, how did you possibly get her? Everybody is freaking afraid of her, and she punches every guy who flirts with her in the crotch. The only guy she seems remotely interested in is Jason. So, how'd you do it?"

"Magic?" Percy suggested, not knowing what else to say.

The guy stifled a laugh. "You're funny. I'm Will, by the way. Will Solace."

"Ah," Percy said. "Percy Jackson."

"I know," Will replied. "You're the talk of the school. All the guys wanna be you 'cause all the girls want you."

"Oh."

"...Yeah." Will drifted off, thinking of something else, surely. "You're friends with Nico, right? Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yes," Percy said. Well, this was getting off track. "Why?"

Will ignored Percy's question. "So, can I sit with you guys at lunch today, please? I usually just study old medical stuff anyway."

"Sure."

Will smiled to himself. "Cool, thanks."

-time-skip-to-lunch-time-

Percy saw all his friends gathered at their usual spot. He walked up to them with Will by his side.

"Hey guys, this is Will. He's gonna be eating with us from now on."

They all said hi, and Percy swore that he saw Nico and Will blush when they saw each other, but Percy must have been imagining it.

Someone walked up behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Percy turned around, stunned. It was Reyna. She smiled. "There's my boyfriend!"

Percy sat down; Reyna next to him.

"Say what now?" Piper asked. Percy was about to tell them that it was fake but decided against it since Reyna told him not to, and honestly, Reyna was one of his best friends, out of the girls. Oh, and also, she had crotch-kicking skills, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of her kicks.

"Reyna and I are dating!" he exclaimed. Percy was actually kinda happy with Reyna. She was awesome. Percy couldn't say that he was unhappy with her, because, to be completely honest, he actually really enjoyed her company.

After that, their lunch conversation was the same. Except that Annabeth wasn't talking. And Nico was only speaking to Will about some game called Mythomagic or something?

The problem was, Annabeth was on her phone the whole time. Apparently texting Luke on her phone. She had a huge smile on her face. Percy had kinda hoped that she'd be at least a tad jealous about his 'relationship' with Reyna. But she wasn't, she was fine with it. And that made Percy very sad, but he still kept the smile on his face.

Thing is, Percy couldn't push the feeling of sadness away, because no matter how much he could possibly like or even love Reyna, it would never measure up to how much he liked Annabeth.

**There you go! Please comment, I really need feedback on my writing. Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If any of you ever want a dam shoutout, just ask, and I'll gladly give you one. And just to clear things up, I like dam jokes.I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this dam story!**

That day, after school and finishing all of his homework, Percy went to Annabeth's house to... chat.

He knocked on her door and a man opened it. "Hello?" he said. "Can I help you?"

"Um," Percy stuttered. "I'm here to see Annabeth."

"Oh," the man said. "And your name is..?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson," he said.

"Oh, you're the new neighbour! The one who lives there?" the man asked, pointing at Percy's house. Percy nodded. "Well, come in, come in! I'm Frederick, Annabeth's dad. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Percy said. "Is she home?"

"Um, well, she's with her boyfriend Luke. She should be home in about 5 minutes."

Percy choked. _Boyfriend? _When the hell had that happened?

"Are you okay?" Frederick asked.

Percy nodded, but he still asked for water. When Annabeth's dad brought him the liquid, Percy asked if he could call him Fred.

"Only if I can call you Perce," Fred joked.

Percy fake smiled to hide his sadness. "No problem."

Annabeth got home 3 minutes late. But it was still better than not coming home at all because Percy knew dam **(hehe)** well what ''not coming home'' meant.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth smiled at him dreamily, but he was 86% sure that it was because of her new (urgh) boyfriend, Luke.

"So," Percy said, "you and Luke, huh? Since when?"

"Right when I got home from school. He came here a few minutes later and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him. We are now officially dating." Annabeth smiled to herself again. Percy had to fight the urge to find Luke and bury him alive right after Percy pokes him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

Annabeth nodded. "Is there something you wanna tell me, Seaweed Brain?"

"Um, yeah," Percy managed. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

After making Annabeth promise not to tell a soul, and making her swear it on her life, Percy told her about the whole Nancy incident, and that he and Reyna weren't actually dating. Annabeth looked both relieved and concerned.

"So you're not actually dating?" Percy nodded to Annabeth's question.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but Reyna refused to let me. I want to know what I should do."

Annabeth frowned. "Why did you come to me, though? Why not text Jason, or call Leo?"

"Because," Percy said, "you're a girl and almost as scary as Reyna, so you would know what would make you hurt, and what would make you happy."

_And because I wanted to see your beautiful face, and because I have a wild crush on you,_ Percy thought but didn't dare say anything.

"Well," Annabeth said. "First off, make sure to wear armor on your crotchal area." They both laughed, but Percy thought that he might actually have to wear armor. With lots of padding. Metal padding. Indestructible metal padding.

"But I mean," Annabeth started, "just be honest. The worst that could happen is that she'll kick you in your private man area."

Percy nodded. "Okay, but why does she have a problem with me telling everybody that it was just to get rid of Bobofit?"

Annabeth bit her lip, which almost made Percy whimper. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Reyna has taken a liking to you."

Percy sighed. "You're joking, right?"

Annabeth smiled. "Nope," she said, popping the P.

"Well, thanks for helping me," Percy said. "I'll be going back home."

And with that, Percy got up, walked to his house, and contemplated the best way to not lose his possibility of having kids...


	10. Chapter 10

After his chat with Annabeth, Percy couldn't help but find Luke and punch him in the face. Annabeth was supposed to be _his_ girlfriend. _His _neighbour. _His _Wise Girl_._

The next day, at school, Percy told Reyna that he didn't wanna fake it anymore because he didn't actually love her and he only saw her as a friend. In return, instead of losing his sensitive manly area, he simply got punched in the shoulder. Hard. But it was still better than getting his crotch kicked. And now, everyone knew that they'd been faking it so that he didn't have to deal with Nancy.

At lunch, Percy asked Annabeth at what time Luke finished school, and Annabeth said that he finished at 3:30 p.m. (15 minutes after them).

At the end of the day, Percy hurriedly took his stuff and packed his bag. He was about to leave the school premise but decided to ask if he could walk Annabeth home.

"Nah," Annabeth replied, "I'm walking over to Luke's school so that we could walk home together. He lives 3 blocks away from us."

Percy suddenly got an idea. "Can I tag along?"

Annabeth grinned. "Sure."

So, they decided on walking there together.

Since it was Friday, Jason's party was the next day; Saturday and Percy still needed the address. "Annabeth, you still have to send me Jason's address." Annabeth smiled, "I'd have to give you my number first." SO she did, they exchanged numbers, and Annabeth sent an 'invite' to Jason's party to Percy.

They spoke the entire time until they got there. Once they got to Luke's school, they waited outside until the final bell rang, and then Luke came out.

The look of jealousy on Luke's face was _priceless._ He couldn't have looked angrier. Luke asked through gritted teeth, "what are you doing here with Annabeth, Percy?"

Percy smirked. "I'm allowed to see my friend, aren't I?"

Luke nodded, but very sternly. They started to walk home, all three of them, Luke's and Annabeth's hands intertwined, which pissed Percy off so fucking much, that he actually stepped in between them, so that he could be in the middle, and to prevent them from being all lovey-dovey with each other.

Luke looked really pissed, but before he could say anything, Percy executed his plan. "So, Luke, our friend Jason is hosting a party tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Luke took a second to think, then looked at Annabeth. "Will Annabeth be there?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

Finally, after an awkward silence, they arrived at Percy and Annabeth's home. Annabeth hugged Luke, "see you tomorrow at the party."

Luke smiled and waved by to them. Percy walked into his house.

5 minutes later, Percy received a text from Luke asking for the details about the party, and Percy obliged, and sent them to his... friend? Former friend? Percy didn't know what he and Luke were anymore. It was complicated, now that Annabeth was in the game.

Percy decided to text Annabeth.

**P: why didnt u just kiss Luke**

**A: Why do you care?**

**P: just asking. i'm kinda curious why a seventeen-year-old girl wouldn't wanna say goodbye to her bf with a kiss**

**A: Well, I've never had my first kiss (please don't judge me).**

**P: dont worry, i've never had my first kiss either. but i know someone who had their first kiss in 1st grade!**

**A: Seriously? What's their name?**

**P: They go by the name 0G R3**

**A: Why?**

**P: dunno**

**P: anyway, why don't you have ur first kiss w/ Luke?**

**A: I don't know. I feel like I want it to be really special, you know, and right now, Luke and I... our relationship is kinda just beginning, you know?**

**P: yeah, i understand. i wanna have the same type of thing.**

**A: Well, it was nice talking to you, Seaweed Brain, but I gotta go.**

**P: back at you, Wise Girl.**

**A: Wasn't it Owl Face last time?**

**P: times change ;)**

**A: lol okay. Bye, Percy.**

**P: bye Annabeth.**

Percy smiled to himself. So, Luke and Annabeth still haven't kissed. Thank god. Percy had to find a way to win Annabeth over, and that's when he decided he would get Luke drunk at Jason's party so that his real intentions, good or bad, would come out. Luke was very honest when he was drunk, and Luke got drunk daily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, thank you so much for 3k views! I'm really so happy. You guys make me happy every day, and I feel like when I write these fanfics, it's my chance to escape the real world. I know that I haven't been posting lately, but that's because I'm really sick. Teary eyes, runny nose, sore throat, coughing, and whatnot. BUT! BUT! I'm still gonna write because I love it, and I don't wanna disappoint you guys.**

Today was the day of Jason's party, and Percy had his entire plan set up. Hopefully, it would work.

Apparently, Jason and his sister had a party every beginning of the month to celebrate a new month, and since today was December first, well, Percy knew the date wasn't picked at random.

Percy was wearing ripped jeans, with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He liked the style.

There was a knock on Percy's door. "I got it!" he yelled to his mom, checking the time on his phone. It was 9:13.

"Percy, please make good decisions at the party," Sally, his mom, stated.

Percy rolled his, eyes. "Mom, you tell me that every time, and have I ever been caught by the cops? No. Now, I gotta party to attend to."

He kissed his mom's cheek, told her that he'd be home at 1:00 a.m. at the latest and that he loved her.

He opened the door to see Annabeth's face. "You ready, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy smiled. Annabeth looked beautiful. She was wearing a white blouse with high-waisted black shorts. Her hair was in a braid, Katniss Everdeen style, and honestly, Percy really hoped that Leo wouldn't see it, or he'd probably challenge Annabeth to a duel or something. For some reason, Leo liked to rival her, always stating that Katniss wasn't the first one fire.

"You bet, Wise Girl," Percy replied. Annabeth smiled, and led him to Luke's car, in the dark of night.

Percy got into the back seat, while Annabeth sat in shotgun, and Luke, being the driver, of course, sat in the driver's seat. According to Luke's GPS, they'd get there at 9:34, 4 minutes after it'd have started.

"Hey, Annie?" Luke asked Annabeth. "When does this party end?"

Annabeth thought for a minute or two before answering, "I don't really know, but his party will last at most until 2 a.m."

"Okay, thanks, babe," Luke said, eyeing Percy. Percy just rolled his eyes. This plan _had_ to work. It had to!

When they arrived (finally), Percy saw Jason making out with Piper in the front of the house. Percy hurriedly got out of the car. "HEY! NO PDA!" he shouted, making Piper and Jason break apart, laughing. Jason walked up to them, Piper behind him. He and Percy then gave each other the "shake" and entered the house, the three others following close behind.

When Thalia and Luke saw each other for the first time, things got tense. She glared at Luke, and whispered very intimidatingly, "You better be good to her," and walked away. Luke gave a nervous chuckle, and they all walked into the kitchen, where it was extremely loud, everyone partying.

-time-skip-to-1-hour-later-

Luke was drunk. Absolutely and utterly drunk. Annabeth and Piper and the girls were outside, near the pool, chatting. Percy decided this was the ideal time to put his plan into action. He took his phone out and started filming Luke. "So, Luke," Percy started, "why are you dating Annabeth?"

Luke chuckled. "Well, honestly, she has a really nice ass. It's bouncy and cuuuuuuuurvy." He started laughing. Urgh, drunks.

Percy smiled. This was working. "That's it?"

"Well, also, when I told my friends about the lame nerdy girl who was crushing on me at school, they dared me to date her as a joke. Hee hee! Isn't it funny Perceeeeeeeee?" He laughed again.

He continued, "I honestly, just like sex. And she's such a baby! I MEAN, SHE STILL HASN'T HAD HER FIRST KISS! It's ridiculous! So, because I think her ass and pussy are worth waiting for, imma wait." Luke smiled, then laughed, and ran to the pool, jumping right in.

Percy stopped recording. He had evidence. Sure, this would break Wise Girl's heart, but at least she could stop dating that jerk.

Percy replayed the video to himself. This was definitely gonna leave a permanent scar on Annabeth. Percy silently thanked whatever gods were out there for getting Luke _that_ drunk.

Percy put his phone in his back pocket and decided to enjoy the rest of the party. He found Jason, and they played beer pong. Percy always won, and this game proved his point, yet again.

They left the party at around 11:37 p.m. He drove Annabeth home, then Luke. He parked Luke's car on his house's driveway and took the city bus home. Percy got to his house at 12:14 a.m.

He changed, brushed his teeth and all, and got into bed. He rewatched the video one last time.

He sent it to Annabeth, plugged his phone into the wall, and fell asleep.

Maybe he had a chance with Annabeth after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello people. I got a request for more Solangelo, so imma do that. Enjoy. :)**

Percy didn't plan on seeing Annabeth until Monday at school (today). After he showed her proof, she didn't answer. But it did say that it had been read. Jason told Percy that Piper said that Annabeth showed Luke the video, and broke up with him. Percy felt good about getting rid of such a toxic person, but he felt bad about hurting Annabeth.

After he brushed his teeth, got dressed and took a shower, he ate breakfast with his mom and got on the city bus. In 20 minutes he would see Annabeth at school since her dad drove her. (She'd been harassed by pervs on buses as a kid.)

He was nervous. Would she hate him for it, or would she thank him?

-time-skip-to-when-he-gets-to-school-

Percy really had to pee. He'd been holding it in for 10 minutes and couldn't wait anymore.

He ran to the bathroom, clutching his crotch. He opened the door and saw two very familiar people making out. Percy watched for a full minute before interrupting. "Nico? Will?"

Both boys got off each other, stuttering, and turning red.

"Um," Nico began, "we, um, we were, uh-"

"FINALLY!" Percy screamed, throwing his hands up, surprising them both. "Took you two long enough."

Will scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean 'finally'?

Percy rolled his eyes. "You did realize how obvious you two were being since I introduced Will to our group, right?"

When Nico and Will turned red, Percy laughed.

"I have to go take a wiz, so if you'll excuse me..." Percy rushed to one of the urinals and pulled his pants down. He looked behind him. "I'd be grateful if you didn't watch."

"Sorry," Will muttered, as he took Nico's hand and led him outta the room, Nico cursing himself in Italian.

After taking his little 'break', Percy got to his first class, which he had with Annabeth.

When he saw her, he asked her how she was doing.

"Fine," she said.

Apparently, according to the girl code, 'fine' meant 'not fine'. Percy sighed. Women were complex.

Percy grabbed her arm gently just as she was about to turn around. "You can talk to me, Wise Girl. You know that, right?"

Annabeth whimpered. "Yeah, okay," she said quietly. "But not now. Not here."

Percy nodded. He understood. "Okay." They each went to their desks.

-time-skip-to-lunch-

Annabeth wasn't there. She texted saying that she'd be eating lunch at home. Once Percy explained that to the group, a certain sadness came over the group.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Thalia stated. "He's gonna lose his fucking crotch." Percy hoped she would actually do it.

"So..." Percy said, realizing that Nico and Will weren't there. He wondered why ;). He smiled, trying to enlighten the mood. "I saw Nico and Will making out in the bathroom this morning."

Piper's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh. My. GOD! YES! FINALLY!" Piper screamed. "Solangelo is canon!"

Everyone started talking about the subject.

When Nico and Will came back, Percy thought he spotted a little purple mark on Will's neck, but he was sure he'd just imagined it.

"Solangelo say what," Frank said.

"What?" Will and Nico said simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nevermind." Frank smiled.

"So," Jason said, grinning. "Nico and Will, huh?"

Nico turned and glared at Percy. "You. Did. Not."

Percy stifled a laugh. "Yes. I. did."

Nico jumped on Percy, attempting to possibly kill him. Will got Nico off Percy before he could do any real damage, Percy still laughing.

_DING!_

Percy must have gotten a notification. He checked his phone.

It was from Annabeth. **Meet me outside the school. In the back.**

Percy put his phone back in his pocket. "I gotta go, guys."

Percy got his jacket (since it was December), and went outside, leaving his friends to eat lunch, and discuss Solangelo.

**Okay, so I know that I posted two chapters in one day (you're welcome, btw), but I felt really bad for posting my last chapter late this morning. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it! I love you guys. (This is exactly 700 words.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually do say dam a lot in this one. This one might get you in your feels, though, at the beginning. I cried writing it because of how much I see myself in it.**

Percy walked outside to find Annabeth just looking off into the distance. She really didn't seem okay.

"Hey," Percy said, "I got your message."

Annabeth turned to look at him, then (finally) smiled. "I can see that."

Percy put his hands in his pockets since his hands were getting cold. The dam **(hehe. See, I told you!)** weather was getting colder as the days went by. "So," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." OH NO. ALERT. ALERT. SHE USED THE "F" WORD! Percy had learned many times that when a woman says "I'm fine", she's definitely 100% not fine.

"What's really going on Annabeth?" Percy said. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"I said I'm fine."

Percy rolled his eyes. He'd dealt with this _way_ to many times. "You wouldn't have called me here if- OOF!"

Annabeth had tackled him with a hug. She began to cry, her arms still around him. He put his arms around her and flattened her hair. "It's okay," Percy said. "I'm here for you. I'm here."

He continued flatting her hair until she took her head off his chest. "You knew," she said. "You knew, and you told me, but I didn't listen because I'm so fucking stubborn, and now I'm hurt, and it sucks."

She looked at Percy in his eyes, her grey eyes meeting his sea-green ones. "I really did love him, you know." She let out a giggle. "You were so dam set on getting me away from him, and it pissed me off so _goddamn_ much, that I was gonna confront you about it. But, guess what? You were right."

Percy sighed. "Well, at least you're no longer being used. At least you're not with that douche anymore."

Annabeth gave a dry laugh. "Yay," she said sarcastically.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "Has anyone ever told you that your chest is very comfortable?"

When Percy blushed, Annabeth smiled. "You're also a very good listener, Seaweed Brain."

Percy beamed. At least he'd been useful. "It's not like I had a choice, Wise Girl."

She slapped his shoulder. "Shut up!" At least she was back to her old self. Well, sorta anyway.

Annabeth studied Percy and after some time, she seemed as if a lightbulb had popped over her head. She went from seemingly excited to curious, to suspicious, to certain. "Percy, were you... jealous?"

Percy almost fainted. "No," he said defensively. "Why?" He'd learned that if you made a big deal out of it, it kinda defeated the purpose of denying something.

"Just asking," Annabeth said. "Just wanted to if there was another reason as to why you'd want Luke away from me."

"And what reason would that be, Annabeth?"

"Real feelings," she said. Oh. _Oh._ Did he just unknowingly friendzone her?

Annabeth sighed. She took her phone from out of her pocket and looked at the time. "We should get going. Our friends are probably waiting for us. They might be... suspicious." Annabeth grinned, which made Percy both blush and extremely happy.

"Let's go, then."

When they got back to their friends, they all checked up on Annabeth, asking if she was okay, and her saying that, yes, everything was good now.

Percy had to make sure Annabeth caught up with their lunch hour tea, so he and Annabeth walked alone in the hallway, talking. When Annabeth heard of Solangelo, she celebrated for 30 seconds before taking out her phone and writing a paragraph on a site called Wattpad.

"Whatcha doin'?" Percy asked.

"Um, okay. So, I may or may not have been writing fanfiction on Solangelo, and I may or may not have over a million follows on that story, and I may or may not have just posted an author's note saying that they're finally together..."

Percy grinned from ear to ear, and then, just burst out laughing.

Annabeth smiled and said to Percy "I'll bet you 10$ that Piper was watching us."

Percy grinned. "Oh, you're so on. I bet it was Jason."

They walked back to the lunch table, where their friends were still chatting. "Okay, guys," Annabeth began, "which one of you were watching us in the hallway and outside earlier?"

Piper turned red and raised her hand. Percy rolled his eyes and passed ten bucks to his Wise Girl.

"How did you know?"

"I _always _know, Seaweed Brain."

"Sure you do," Percy sarcastically said. That got him a slap in the back of the head.

Piper muttered something to the rest of the group, making sure Annabeth and Percy didn't hear.

"What?" Annabeth asked the group. They all shook their heads, and Annabeth pretended not to care. Percy didn't have to pretend not to care, because he'd heard exactly what Piper had said.

_"They would make the PERFECT couple."_

_Yeah, _Percy thought, _we would._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! For those of you wondering: no, I do not have a posting schedule, because, well, things vary. Homework, presentations, studying, getting grounded, being sick, helping out family members and more are all part of my daily schedule, and probably part of yours, so sometimes it's hard. BUT! But I will most likely post once on the weekend, and once during the week. My second term ended on the 14th of February (since our Canadian schools are weird), so we're finishing all the big projects. And, no, we don't have a weird funny accent, but, yes, we do wear t-shirts in -30 degrees Celsius. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

"No," Percy said for the 37364927th time that day.

"Oh, come on, dude! You so do!" Jason insisted. How'd he even find out?

Pointing at Percy, but talking to Jason, Nico said, "He's just like how Frank was with Hazel."

"GUYS," Percy said. "I. DON'T. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. ANNABETH."

Nico chuckled. "Oh, you sooo do."

Nico and Jason started to crack up.

"Look at how red he's becoming!" Jason laughed. Percy put on a mad face. "I'm turning red because I'm mad at you guys for assuming stuff that isn't cool!" It was pathetic, but it was the best excuse Percy could come up with at the moment.

"I can tell," Nico began, "because I acted like you when I wouldn't admit that I liked Will in the beginning."

Percy had just noticed that. He kinda was acting the way Nico had. But still. He couldn't let them know, because knowing these two, Percy knew that Annabeth would know within the next 0.1 seconds. Percy couldn't have that happening. He didn't wanna scare her off. And he definitely didn't want to sound demanding or clingy.

"Guys," Percy said, trying to sound both calm and enraged. "I don't, okay? Stop."

The smile dropped from their faces, and Percy was relieved.

Jason said, "Are you serious, bro? Piper was so sure. Piper's never wrong about these things." Jason was starting to banter to himself. "Piper _said_ you two liked each other."

_Liked each other. _Percy almost blushed but forced his face to remain neutral and made sure that the pinkish tint didn't reach his cheeks.

"I guess she was wrong, Jason. Live with it," Percy said, a little rudely.

"Dude, CHILL," Nico said. "We're in no need for a fight, though, it would be entertaining."

Nico was... a complicated person. He was dark and reserved, except when it came to gossip. Nico _loved_ to gossip. He was a gossip-addict. A famous Nico quote: "Where's there's tea, there's me." Nico was also a master of sass, just like Percy was. They sometimes had sass showdowns. Nico was cool and fun when it came to gossip, but had a very dark sense of humour. Like Percy mentioned earlier, Nico was a complicated person.

Percy and Jason both chuckled at Nico's previous comment. "Sorry, man," Percy said.

They went their separate ways, going each to their classes.

On his way to class, Percy heard murmurs in the girl's bathroom. He recognized the voices: Hazel, Piper, Reyna and lastly, Annabeth.

Percy couldn't fully hear what they were saying, so he stood outside the bathroom to eavesdrop the conversation. He still couldn't hear what they were saying, though.

"...tell him..." he heard Piper say.

"...if he doesn't feel the same..." Annabeth said.

"GIRL!" Reyna yelled. "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY PERCY DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"SHH!" Hazel jumped in. "Reyna you're being really loud."

"Seriously, though, Reyna? Do you not know what 'be discreet' means?" Annabeth said. The girls weren't whispering anymore.

"Whatever!" Reyna said, still loudly. "He so obviously 'broke up' -if that's what you wanna call it- with me because he's in love with you too!"

"Really? You think?" Percy could practically hear the smile and hope in her voice.

Reyna must've nodded because Percy heard Annabeth sigh, relieved.

"Maybe Annie shouldn't tell him just yet," Hazel suggested.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Well, she just recently got out of a toxic relationship. Maybe it's not the best idea to get a new boyfriend so quickly," Hazel argued.

"True," Reyna agreed.

Annabeth sighed. "It shouldn't be this complicated!"

Was he dreaming? Was this real? Was his Wise Girl seriously admitting her love to him without realizing it?

Percy felt himself blush. Maybe Annabeth liked him after all. Maybe Piper was always right about these things...

He heard footsteps from the girls. They were walking towards him, quickly. He ran across the hall to the guys' bathroom.

When he walked back out of the guys' bathroom, pretending he'd actually had business to attend to inside, he saw the girls walking out of the girls' washroom. Annabeth waved shyly, and Percy swore that he saw her blush.

He smiled, probably blushed himself, and waved back. Piper whispered something to Annabeth, probably along the lines of "See?" or "I told you!", earning her a friendly, but still hard punch on the shoulder.

The girls walked down the right side of the hall, where their classes were taking place, as Percy walked down the left, where science was.

Science was the only class where he wasn't with someone he ate lunch with. He'd only made a... friend? His comrade's name was Travis. They spoke every time science class came around, but other than science class, they never talked or even said 'hi' in the halls. Frankly, Percy couldn't really consider Travis his friend.

It didn't really matter, though, since he had at least _someone._

Percy smiled, remembering what just happened in the girl's bathroom, and entered the science class.

**I'm losing my computer tomorrow (we love punishments), so I probably won't be able to update for a while. I'll try to post on my phone, but I can't make any promises... I'll update as quickly as possible. Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! To be honest, guys, I think I might only write 20 chapters. I already know what I'm doing for the story, so... yeah. Anyway, we'll see how it goes. If you have any requests for the story, please tell me (I'm always open to suggestions). Honestly, as you'll see, I think that Leo and Percy would have the greatest little friendship. Enjoy. ;)**

Three weeks later, Percy still hadn't told anyone about the girls' bathroom thing.

He was afraid that if he told Piper, she'd tease him and tell the whole school that he and Annabeth were in love, and if he told Jason, he would tell Piper, who would then tease him and tell the whole school that he and Annabeth were in love. He surely couldn't tell Annabeth without sounding like a stalker. And telling anyone else would result in Piper knowing, leading to you know what... again. So, no good outcomes. He had to keep this to himself until it was the perfect time to tell it.

He continued listening to the french teacher talking about verbs but was mostly focused on trying to figure out how to tell his friends about the incident.

_Hey guys, I heard you talking about me in the girls' bathroom and how Annabeth likes me. _No, that was too... well, let's just say that it sounded like he'd been following them around.

Lunch had been bizarre every day since then. He never really spoke with any of the girls anymore, not knowing what to say. He mostly chatted and hung out with boys.

He'd gotten closer to Leo especially. Sometimes, people thought he and Leo we're secretly gay and dating. They laughed about it a lot. They also made fun of Nico and Wil until they got as red as tomatoes, and started yelling...

Maybe he could tell Leo about the bathroom incident? Yeah. Yeah, he'd do that.

He decided that after school when he and Leo would go over to Percy's house, he'd tell Leo everything, including that he had a big fat crush on a certain blonde.

-time-skip-to-after-school-

"Hey, dude," Leo said as he walked towards Percy. "What's up?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Percy sighed. "You know how you, Nico and Jason always taunt me about having a crush on Annabeth?"

Leo smirked, beginning to realize where this was going. "Yeah..."

"Well, you were... you were right."

Leo laughed really loud. "Dude, I thought you said you had a _secret_ to tell me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, concerned.

Leo laughed again. "Percy, it's so obvious. No matter how much you deny it, everybody knows."

Percy went pale. "Everybody?"

Leo sighed. "Well... maybe not Annabeth, but other than that? Yeah, everybody knows."

Percy thought he would puke. He had been very careful to be very discreet. He only stared when no one was watching. He only sighed happily at the thought of her when he was alone. Or... did he? What if he let his feelings out without realizing it in public?

"There's more, though," Percy said.

Leo looked interested. "Oooooh. Spill the tea, bro. SPILL THE TEA."

Percy chuckled. This was why he loved Leo. This was why everyone loved Leo.

"Well," Percy began, "about three weeks ago-"

"Three weeks ago?" Leo asked, surprised. "Why are you telling me this now if it happened three weeks ago?"

"Leo, just- ugh. Just... listen, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"So, yeah, about three weeks ago," Percy repeated, "I was walking to class and happened to walk by the girls' bathroom."

"Well, this is getting interesting," Leo said, grinning.

"Um, and, um," Percy stammered, "I um, I heard Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Reyna talking. Then I heard my name. Then I heard Annabeth confessing about her crush on me. Then I freaked and ran away. Then I never told anyone. But then I told you, and now-"

"DUDE," Leo said. "_Calm down_."

Percy took a deep breath in, then he took a deep breath out.

"So she admitted to liking you?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"To the rest of the girls?"

"Yes."

"And you heard?"

"Yes."

"So... you asked her out and you're dating in secret?"

Percy felt like a coward. "No."

"Okay, well, WTF BRO? You likey-likey her, and she likey-likey you, so you should likey-likey together. That's how it works. Stop being a wuss and ask her out, you dumb shit!"

"You know that you're really bad at giving pep talks, right?"

"I'll have you know, I'm pretty amazing at it."

"Whatever you say, Leo."

Leo took a bow, and said, "thank you."

Christmas was almost here. Maybe he could ask her then?

-time-skip-to-an-hour-later-

Percy was scrolling through his Instagram feed when he got a message in his group chat. This group chat consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico and Reyna. Hazel wasn't in it since she didn't have or want Insta.

It was a message from Leo. It was a video.

Percy clicked on it and began watching.

Leo had filmed the floor in Percy's house, but what the voices in the video were saying, was what surprised him.

_"Hey, dude. What's up?"_

_"I have a secret to tell you."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

Percy was completely speechless.

_Then, there was a sigh. "You know how you, Nico and Jason always taunt me about having a crush on Annabeth?"_

Throughout the whole video, Percy held his breath. Then at the end, the camera of the phone, which was filming the ground, turned to Leo's face.

Leo gave an apologetic look to the camera. _"Sorry bud, if you aren't gonna say anything, I guess I'll have to..."_

Percy couldn't believe this. Leo had recorded their entire conversation and he had sent it to all of his friends... including Annabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

No. No. No. NO. Why would Leo do this to him? Why would he expose him?

Percy refreshed his messages over and over trying to see if he was imagining things.

Then, a little thing at the bottom of the screen of the group chat popped up. It said, **"**_**Seen by jason_the_brick_lover, piper_mclean, roman_reyna".**_

That's when the messages came rolling in.

"Bro, I knew it," Jason wrote.

"You heard us?'' Piper asked.

"It was kinda obvious," Frank told them.

Then, **"**_**Seen by jason_the_brick_lover, piper_mclean, roman_reyna, franky_puppy, the_ghost_king, leo_mcshizzle".**_

The only person left to see it was Annabeth, and Percy couldn't let that happen.

He wrote to the groupchat: "leo WTF dude?"

"look, man," Leo wrote, "u gotta crush on her and she gotta crush on u. so now? Y'ALL GONNA MAKE LOVE!"

"Leo shut your dam mouth," Piper said. "Take that video off before Annabeth sees it. And delete your last texts."

**"**_**Seen by jason_the_brick_lover, piper_mclean, roman_reyna, franky_puppy, the_ghost_king, leo_mcshizzle, annabethchase707".**_

_Shit, _Percy thought_. SHIT. SHIIIT._

This was really bad.

_**" annabethchase707 has left the chat".**_

"what just happened," Percy asked the group.

"i believe," Leo wrote, "that she saw the vid, got overwhelmed and left. oh, and she blocked me btw. :)"

_**" leo_mcshizzle was removed from the chat".**_

"thanks, pipes," Percy messaged, then he put the chat on mute, and went to iMessage to contact Annabeth.

**P: hey**

_Read at 5:14 p.m._

**P: plz don't ignore me**

_Read at 5:15 p.m._

**P: Annabeth, seriously. Please talk to me. I'm just as scared as you about this.**

**A: Did you just spell properly, with capitalization and punctuation just for me to answer?**

**P: ...**

**P: Maybe.**

**A: You're impossible, Seaweed Brain.**

**P: So... wanna talk about it?**

**A: There's nothing to talk about.**

**P: What's that supposed to mean? You just saw a video that proves the fact that I like you!**

**A: It also says that you heard me admit my feelings for you... 3 WEEKS AGO! Why didn't you talk to me about it? Or ask me out? Or both of those?**

**P: Because.**

**A: That's not a valid answer.**

Percy sighed. Should he really tell her? Tell her the whole story, the whole truth? He should, shouldn't he? It would make her understand and trust him more, wouldn't it?

**P: First off, can I stop writing in capitalizations and punctuations?**

**A: Sure.**

**P: thank god**

**P: so, a) u just went through heartbreak w/ luke and all, and i didn't want to push u into something new so quickly. i didn't want to seem clingy or urgent or whatnot and creep u out. and b) my last girlfriend, rachel and i ****had been dating for 2 weeks when she began falling for luke. she broke up with me to be w/ him, and i just dont want that to happen w/ me and u**

**A: Oh. Well, Luke had always been kind of a jerk, so it hurt that all he wanted from me was sex, but the breakup didn't really affect me. Honestly, while I'd been with Luke, I started my crush on you. Then, Reyna and Drew and Nancy and every other girl in the school started flirting with you, and it would aggravate me. **

**A: WHY TF DID I JUST ADMIT THIS TO YOU?**

**P: :) i'm glad u did.**

**A: I'm sorry. This is hard for me. I don't like admitting... things to people.**

**P: that's fine.**

_Read at 5:28 p.m._

**P: so, um...**

**P: Do you wanna go get ice cream or something sometime?**

Ice cream? Really? That's all he could think of? Why not the movie theatre, like all the couples do? URGH, SHE'S GONNA THINK HE'S SUCH A NOOB.

**A: Sure. But only because you used capitalization and punctuation.**

**P: Ok great! i'll cya at school tmr**

**A: Yeah, I'll see you at school.**

This was good. this was really very good. Percy would have to remember to thank Leo...

**A/N: Guys I just reached 7k views! Thank you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to AN ANTH, your review really made my day. Enjoy the next chapter (but please dont kill me after this). This one's kinda short, sorry.**

Percy decided to drive Annabeth to school the next day with his mom's car (he'd gotten her permission, of course). He honestly hoped that he wasn't being cheesy or anything by bringing her to school.

When she saw him, however, a huge smile illuminated her face.

"Well, this is nice," she said pleasantly. Percy shrugged and unlocked the doors so that Annabeth could enter the passenger seat.

She kissed his cheek, leaving a reddish tint to both of their faces.

-time-skip-to-when-they-get-to-school-

"We're really early," Percy stated. "Should we wait?"

"No," Annabeth answered. "I usually just enter from the back."

And so, the newly made couple (to soon to give labels?) walked around the back of the school and saw...

"THALIA?" Annabeth yelled.

"LUKE?" Percy said at the same time.

Thalia and Luke took their lips off each other's faces and got off each other.

Annabeth began to run away and would've succeeded if not for Thalia grabbing her arm.

Percy punched Luke. "YOU ASSHOLE!" It felt good to finally do that.

Percy took Annabeth's arm and brought her next to him. Luke did the same with Thalia, doing it with a bloody nose, of course.

A tear streamed down Annabeth's face. "How long?" she muttered, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Thalia asked, politely, but shyly.

"How long?" Annabeth repeated, louder this time.

Thalia said something under her breath that none of them heard.

"What?" Percy demanded impatiently.

"It's been a month and a half," Luke admitted.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's impossible. We broke up a month ago."

Thalia nodded, a tear falling from her eye. "Exactly."

Annabeth fell to the ground, as realization put her in a state of awe. She seemed unable to function under the weight of the words that were just liberated from her mouth. "No," she whispered. "No," she said again, getting louder. "No. NO. _NO._"

She started really crying now. Percy sent a glare to both of the seniors. "You guys are both terrible people."

Annabeth began hyperventilating as soon as Luke and Thalia ran off. "Shh, it's ok," Percy began, "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Tears just kept streaming down Annabeth's face as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, looking blankly at the frosty ground under their feet.

"They- she- she was like a sister to me. How- how could she?" Annabeth asked herself, as she continued crying.

Percy sat next to her, his ass feeling the small shock of the cold ground, and wrapped his arms around her; a big bear hug.

"It's ok, Wise girl, it's-"

"Stop saying that!" she yelled as she loosened herself from his grip. "It's not okay. Can't you get that? Can't you just look at my perspective for once? Just because you're my new 'boyfriend' or whatever, it doesn't mean that hearing that my ex was cheating on me with one of my best friends doesn't make me sad!"

"You know that that's not what I meant," Percy said defensively.

Annabeth heaved an annoyed sigh. "This... this thing that you and I have, it won't work. I'm not ready; I thought I was, but I was obviously wrong. I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with _you._"

Percy's eyes widened, disbelieving. "Annabeth-"

"Go away, Percy," she said.

"But-"

"_Go away!_" she yelled at him, glaring.

Percy walked away, letting out a sigh of disbelieve and sorrow at once, both wanting to tear his brains out and to search for Thalia and Luke and give them what they deserve for hurting Annabeth.

He knew Annabeth was just mad. He knew that she'd recover from this, and soon she'd forgive him, and maybe even Thalia. So he'd wait for her. No matter how long it took. But for now, he'd keep his distance, and that'll have to work.

**Hi. Please let me keep my life.**

**Okay, so I know that Thalia would NEVER EVER do this to sweet, sweet Annabeth, but I needed to find a character to do the job so that the story would work, and well, Hazel is with Frank, Piper with Jason, and Reyna didn't even know Luke, and, well, she's Reyna. Also, it had to be one of Annabeth's friends so that she'd end up being torn from the inside out, and break up with Percy. Sorry for this btw. I love you guys! I enjoy my life, and if any of you decides to kill me, please remember it will be your responsibility to continue this story and break the hearts of many readers. PEACE.**

**(Btw, if you read that entire paragraph, you are my new favourite person.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. BUT HEY! AT LEAST NO ONE KILLED ME!**

"_Dude, are you serious?" _Leo asked through the phone, after school. Annabeth had ignored him _all day _after the incident_._

"Yeah," Percy said, walking around nervously, "I swear."

"_So my plan worked?"_ Leo asked. "_The video actually worked?_"

Percy sighed but told Leo that his plan _did_ actually work.

"_I'm sensing a but,_" Leo said. "_What is it?_"

Percy sighed sadly into the voice. "We saw... something today," he decided on saying. "It-it made her think that she wasn't ready to be with me. To _deal_ with me."

"_Ouch,_" Leo responded. "_You okay, man?"_

Percy took a deep breath to avoid his voice from cracking. "Yeah, she'll probably get over the feeling and come back anyway, right?"

"_Yeah..._" Leo said. "_Right._"

Percy wiped his eye. Not because of tears. No. Simply because... his eye was itchy.

"_Anyway..._" Leo said, "_I have some good news to... enlighten the mood._"

At least there was that. "Hit me with it."

"_Do you remember that girl I told you about? The one in my history class?_"

"Oh, yeah? Calypso, right? What about her?"

Leo paused for dramatic effect. "_I asked her out._"

Percy gasped but smiled, too. Leo, apparently, had had a crush on Calypso for the longest time. "You _did not._"

Leo laughed into the device. "_She said yes._"

Percy's jaw dropped. Calypso was an amazingly beautiful girl way out of Leo's league. She was nice and funny and caring. She was great for Leo. Leo was great for her. At least Leo's love life was going well. "DUDE!" Percy said, overenthusiastically. "That's awesome! Since when?"

"_Since today. I left a note on her desk. Wrote the question in morse code. Ahh... she thought it was so romantic..._"

"Leo," Percy began, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

"_What?" _Leo asked, oblivious to the fact that no one asks anyone out with morse code.

"Bro, who the hell asks a girl out with _morse code_?" Percy yelled into the phone.

"_Well, at least I had the balls to actually ASK HER OUT," _Leo said, laughing on the other line. "_Unlike _someone _I know._"

"Ouch, dude," Percy said. "That hurt, man."

Then, silence.

Another minute passed.

"So," Percy decided. "Got any plans for Winter break?"

Percy could practically see the excitement on his face, without really seeing him.

"_Well_," Leo began, "_My dad is taking me to Canada _**(A/N: WHERE MY CANADIAN PEEPS AT?) **_and I'm really excited since Canada is awesome. We're going on our annual camping-in-winter-time trip. Then, we're gonna go ice-fishing and stay at a hotel, and then, FINALLY, we're gonna go to his pal's workshop in Quebec. And then we're coming back and my dad's dropping me off at my abuela's house to spend the last three days with her._"

"Wow," was all Percy could muster. "You're doing all that? All I'm doing are my swim competitions... But, will you be back to watch the countdown with us?"

"_Nah, man, sorry. Ever since my mom died, I always spend New Years with my abuela._"

"Oh," Percy said, a little disappointed. "That sucks. But, hey, at least I won't be getting headaches when you're gone."

"_Shut up, Jackson,_" Leo yelled at the end of the other line. "_I'm so excited for school to end! Tomorrow's our last day! But I can't believe that there are only 10 days left until a new year begins..._"

"I know right?" Percy asked. "It's crazy!"

"Percy," his mom shouted from downstairs, "someone's at the door for you!"

"Okay, mom! I'm coming!" he yelled back. Then to Leo, he said, "I gotta go, man. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Okay, bye, Percy._"

"Bye, Leo," Percy said and hung up. He ran downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen making supper.

And sitting on his couch, with a smirk on their face, was none other than...

**I know you hate me for this, and that this was kind of a boring chapter (I'm sorry, btw), but I just- I just had to end like that. I still love you, so don't worry. I don't wanna sound pushy, but if you wouldn't mind sharing this story with friends or someone you know who likes PJO and HOO, I'd be really super-duper extremely and eternally grateful. :) Also, I've decided that I'm probably gonna end up doing more than 20 chapters. If you read this entire paragraph, then, wow, you have amazing stamina. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyo peoples. I have no school today, thanks to COVID 19. **

**_PercabethForever1013: Your comment did make my day! Thank you so much!_**

**If you like this story, please share; I really wanna get to 10k views! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Percy whisper-shouted, advancing to the person on his couch.

"I came to apologize. I'm really sorry about what I did. You're a great guy, Percy, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Okay, we can talk," Percy announced, "but let's go to my room."

They walked upstairs, into his room, and both sat on his bed.

He'd never seen this person look so... vulnerable. So sad. Percy didn't know what to say. He should be mad, but all he wanted to do was forgive the person in front of him. But he couldn't.

Percy was surprised that the person came to see him so quickly, though, even after what happened today. They must feel really guilty to come to him and apologize, asking for forgiveness so quickly.

"Listen," Percy said, still whispering, "I don't know if it'll work. You hurt me, and I've been hurt too many times for you to just come barging in and asking for forgiveness."

"Please, Percy, _please._"

Percy looked at the person. "What are you willing to do to make it up to me?"

"ANYTHING!" the person yelled. "It's just- I want us to be like how it used to be."

Percy frowned. "How it was before? Yeah, that'd be nice." **(A/N: Have you guessed who it is, yet?)**

"Exactly," the person said. "Don't you want that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Percy, you were one of the best things to happen to me. I can't believe I just let you go like that."

Percy wanted to yell. He wanted to shout to this person to leave and get out of his house. But he also wanted what they used to have back. He felt so obliged to forgive this person; he didn't know how he couldn't.

The fact that the person sitting on his bed showed up to his house a few hours after the incident, shows that maybe they do want Percy in their future.

And maybe Percy should forgive them...

"Okay," Percy said. "I'll forgive you."

The person's face lit up. "Really? Are you serious?"

"But I have one condition."

"Hit me," the person said.

"No more surprise visits."

The person laughed. "Sure, no problem. I'll text you from now on when I want to come over and bug the shit outta you."

That got a smile from Percy. He'd like to go back to how they were before 'you know who' entered their lives and switched this person up completely.

"You're a good guy," the person said. "It was my fault that we fell apart. I'm really sorry." A sad look of dread entered the person's eyes and that's when Percy knew; they had meant everything they said to Percy. Every little detail and every heartwarming sentence was sincere.

"Hey," Percy said, trying to enlighten the mood. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Percy went to the kitchen to get some juice.

"How's everything going up there?" his mom asked.

Percy smiled. "Everything's perfect."

He took the apple juice bottle and two glasses and went back to his room.

He filled both glasses and handed one to the person on his bed.

"Juice?" the person asked. "Really? You have anything better than _juice_?"

Percy chuckled. "Shut up."

"Well," Percy said. "Cheers to new begins."

"Cheers to new beginings," the person in front of him repeated, right before they chugged down the juice.

It was nice to see this person back to their old self. But how did that happen so quickly? How did this person just suddenly have a change of heart? Well, whatever it was, Percy was glad that they came to their senses.

Once the person was gone, Percy got a text from them: "**I broke things off with Thalia, btw.**"

Percy texted back: "**I'm glad you're becoming your old self, again, Luke.**"

The person's next text was this: "**Yeah. So am I.**"

Percy smiled to himself, he had just made amends with Luke, and that made him happy. But not happy enough. Percy was glad that Luke came to his senses. But how long would it take for Annabeth to come to hers?

How long would he have to wait for her?

**If you guys thought that "the person" was Annabeth, HAHAHHA I GOT YOU GOOD! but if you knew it was Luke, then DAM, YOU IS GOOD. I've decided that I'm probably gonna make 25 chapters, not 20, and I'll tell you if anything has changed. I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**To The Lil' Lion: I feel extremely honoured to have you reading my story, I'm a huge fan of your work. When I saw that you had followed Neighbours, I began to freak, and your review made my day. I love you and your stories so much!**

**To everyone: Sometimes, when I'm feeling down or stressed, I'll literally go onto the reviews of my story and just reread them, because you guys are all awesome. You make my day every day. You guys have been the light of my life for the past weeks and I want to thank you all for that. I also want you to understand that in the story, Percy knew the old Luke, and missed him so much that he was willing to give him a chance, but all the others only knew of the manipulating jerk that cheated on Annabeth. Anyway, I love you guys. 3**

If you asked Percy why he was nervous for his last day of school before Winter break, he'd most likely say that it was because he didn't enjoy being around his crush, who most likely hated him at the moment. Annabeth still always ignored him. Why? He had no idea. What he'd done? Still no idea.

Percy invited Luke to eat lunch with them since his school had ended the day before. Today was Luke's first day of Winter break. Lucky him. He didn't care if Annabeth still hated Luke, because Percy didn't, and they were friends again and that's what mattered to him. He wanted his friends to see that Luke also had some good in him.

When lunch came, Annabeth sat as far away from Percy... again. Percy made sure to save a spot for Luke next to him, and explain to the group about Luke's sincere apology.

One thing he forgot: the group didn't know he was coming, so naturally when Luke sat down next to Percy, everyone attacked him.

"Stop!" Percy yelled, but it was no use. Jason was punching Luke while Leo and Piper were holding his legs down. Annabeth was cussing Luke out. Nico and Reyna were sitting on his chest. And Hazel was still seated as Frank covered her eyes. The entire cafeteria stared at them.

"STOP!" he shouted again, louder.

"Bro, what do you mean, STOP?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Percy," Piper continued. "This jerk ruined your chances with Annabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, blushing and knowing that the entire cafeteria probably heard that. Though Annabeth tried to glare at him, she just couldn't.

"Get off him," Percy said calmly. "Luke isn't here to hurt anyone. Not anymore."

"How would you know?" Leo asked.

"Because yesterday, he travelled 10 miles to get to my house just to apologize."

Nico practically laughed. "And what the hell does that prove?"

Percy shrugged. "He could've just texted me, but no, he came in person."

"We can forgive, right?" Frank jumped in. "Let's show him that we are the bigger and more mature people. That we aren't jerks ourselves. Violence is never the answer, you know. Why not ask him questions or something and judge by the answers?"

Hazel kissed her boyfriend. Frank deserved the whole world. Frank was a teddy bear disguised as a tough guy. Frank always knew what to do.

"See guys? Listen to Frank!" Percy requested. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, but she just glared at him. Luckily, Thalia couldn't make it to school today, because then things would've been very awkward.

"Fine," Piper said before they all got off of Luke and sat down. Except for Reyna. She kicked him in the crotch before taking her seat. All the nearby guys who had been watching got a pained look on their faces and went "oooooh. Ouch, bro," before continuing their lunches.

Luke got up and walked to the table, sitting next to Percy. "Um, hey guys. I'm really sorry about everything. Ever since I met this guy Kronos at our old school... I don't know. I've been a total jerk. He influenced me to do these... things that I never wanted to do and I guess I just became a horrible person. Annabeth, I'm so sorry." He looked behind me, to glance at Annabeth, but she was to busy glaring at me to care. "No one should be hurt the way that I hurt you. After you caught me and Thalia... something inside me realized that it was all wrong. That _I_ was all wrong. I'm so sorry."

The amount of pain in his eyes and voice showed he was being honest. Everyone else still seemed a bit unsure but decided to give Luke the benefit of the doubt. But that didn't stop Nico from walking to Luke and slapping Luke.

"OW! What was that for?" Luke said.

"I don't know," Nico said, shrugging, "I just really wanted to slap someone. And, well, yeah that's actually it."

Again: this is why everyone loved Nico.

Annabeth huffed. "So you're all just gonna forgive him? Just like that?"

Luke gave an offended look. And Percy understood the reason for it. It's hard to change. And Luke was trying. Luke had gone from good to bad and then back to good. It's hard for most people not to feed into the darkness. It's hard to get back into the light. But Luke was trying, and Wise Girl just couldn't accept that.

Percy passed his hand through his hair. "Look, Wise Girl-"

"_Don't_ call me that," Annabeth disrupted.

Percy sighed. "Look, _Annabeth_, Luke is trying, and he really is sorry."

Annabeth glared at him and walked away.

**Hope you liked it! So, have you guys heard of the books Whisper and Weapon by Lynette Noni? If not, you guys should totally read it! Those books are awesome, but if you have read them, do you know where I could find some fanfiction based on those books? I'm beginning to be very desperate. Please share if you enjoyed it! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Emma (PercabethForever1013): yes, I did read your fanfiction, and it was really good. I smiled like a madman. :)**

**Oh... I JUST REACHED 10K! Thank you! I love you guys so much!**

Today was his first day of Winter break. IT WAS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! THAT MEANT PRESENTS! (Everyone mostly looks forward to presents, don't deny it. ;))

He'd be spending the entire day of Christmas with his mom so that he could spend New Year's Eve at Jason's (a sleepover with all of their friends). Thalia wouldn't be there, of course. Ever since the incident behind the school with Luke, the group just hasn't accepted her apologies. She'd be spending the night with Zoë and her mom, Artemis (who became a single mother after she realized the horrid of men. Zoë inherited that from her mom). Zoë is basically her new BFF.

In eight days, it would be Christmas, and Percy wanted to give Annabeth a gift: an architecture book with the words "to my beautiful Wise Girl" on the first page... assuming that she'd forgiven him by then.

He sighed and went to his window. His house was only a meter from Annabeth's. He opened his window, which was right in front of Annabeth's, reached out, and knocked on her window.

She didn't answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

_DING! _That was a notification from his phone.

**A: Leave me alone, Percy. **What was that supposed to mean? Why was she so mad at him?

**P: why? what did i do?**

_Read at 10:36 a.m._

**P: annabeth please answer**

_Read at 10:36 a.m._

**P: annabeth seriously. i didn't do anything! PLEASE ANSWER ME!**

_Read at 10:37 a.m._

It was no use. Percy knew that Annabeth wouldn't budge. But at least he could consult her on New Year's Eve, at Jason's house. She'd have to come. She'd have to listen... Right?

Percy sighed and put his phone down. What _did _he do wrong?

He took a blank paper and wrote: _Annabeth, I don't know what I did wrong, but I am truly sorry. Can you talk to me? Can you please forgive me? I want us to be okay again. Heck, I want there to actually be an us._

_Sincerely, your Seaweed Brain_

He took the note and stuck it to the outside of his window, so that she'd be able to take it if she wanted to.

But enough waiting! He'd been patient enough and Annabeth never responded to his actions. Percy wanted to enjoy his days, not use them waiting for his Wise Girl. It was Winter Break! He should be having a worry-free time!

Yeah, he'd had enough of this. Annabeth would come around when she'd come around, and he couldn't change when or why. It would be her choice.

For now, he'd enjoy his time. He was gonna hang with the boys (Jason, Leo, Nico, Will; Frank couldn't make it since he left for Vancouver last night) at Jason's house in an hour, and decided to get ready.

-time-skip-to-after-they-hang-out-

That was _fun_! Percy hadn't felt so content in a long time. He loved his friends. He walked up to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes. He sat on his bed, took out his phone, and began looking through Instagram.

He refreshed his feed a few times before noticing that the note he'd left on his window was now on Annabeth's window.

He opened his window and grabbed the note from Annabeth's window.

It was folded, with the words: "For Seaweed Brain" on it. He breathed slowly as he unfolded the paper to see what the message was on the inside.

"... .. / .-. . .-. -.-. -.- -..- / .. / .- - / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .. -. / .-.. - ...- . / .- .. - ... / -.- - ..- -..- / -... ..- - / .. .-. - / ... -.-. .- .-. . -.. / - ..-. / .- ... .- - / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ... .- .-. .-. . -. / - - / - . / .. ..-. / .. / ... - .- -.- / .- .. - ... / -.- - ..- .-.-.- / .. / -.-. .- -. .-. - / .- ..-. ..-. - .-. -.. / - - / -... . / ... ..- .-. - / .- -. .- .. -. .-.-.- / .. / - ... .. -. -.- / -. - - / .- -.-. -.- -. - .- .-.. . -.. -. .. -. -. / -.- - ..- / .. ... / ..-. - .-. / - ... . / -... . ... - .-.-.- -...- ... .. -. -.-. . .-. . .-.. -.- -..- / .- .. ... . / -. .. .-. .-.."

Morse code.

**Heyo! This one's kinda short (sorry). If you can tell me what this says (over PM of course, and without using a website) then I admire you and you're a genius and you're so cool and awesome and I want to hug you, you lil' nugget. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the Morse code thing. I promise I'll tell you what it said in this chapter. :) This one's kinda short, ngl.**

Leo was probably Percy's only option. His computer was broken, and his translators were throwing gibberish at him... Leo had learned Morse when he was a child. He could read it as easily as it was for Percy to talk.

Percy wrote the Morse, dot for dot, and line for line onto iMessage (which took a good 7 minutes, thank you very much) and sent it to Leo.

**P: You know what this says?**

It then hit him that Leo was already on his vacation with his dad, so he wouldn't answer. So, Percy had basically just wasted seven minutes of his life. If Leo wasn't there to decode the message, then WHAT THE HELL WAS PERCY SUPPOSED TO DO? He couldn't very well ask Annabeth to translate it. She'd obviously written it in Morse so that it wouldn't be easy to decode.

And it's not like he knew anyone else who knew Morse...

Wait. "..._I left a note on her desk. Wrote the question in morse code. Ahh... she thought it was so romantic..."_ Those words. Leo had said them about his new girlfriend. What was her name? Caleo? No, that couldn't be it. Calopy? No, that didn't sound right. Calypso? Calypso. Yeah. That was it.

If Leo asked her out in dots and lines, then that probably meant she could read it too.

Percy opened up Instagram, praying and hoping that she had an account.

cal_atlas. That must be her. He messaged her: "Hey, are you Leo's girlfriend?"

"Leo Valdez?" she typed back.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I am. You're his friend Percy, right?"

"Yup. So listen, I need a favour," Percy asked through his screen.

"What do you need?" she questioned.

"I need you to uncover some Morse for me," Percy wrote, hoping she'd accept.

"Sure, send it to me." Thank the gods. Percy thanked whoever was out there for this tiny miracle.

He copy-pasted the Morse he had sent to Leo (for the sake of not spending another 7 minutes of writing dots and lines) and now sent it to Calypso.

"I'll tell you when I decode it, okay?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," he responded.

"No problem."

Percy then followed Calypso, earning him an extra follower. _Congrats,_ his phone read, _you now have 1500 followers._

-time-skip-to-when-Calypso-knows-what-it-says-

Percy was writing the note in the gift he'd gotten for Annabeth (architecture book) when his phone went _DING!_

That must be Calypso! It's been a full hour. What took her so long? Well, as long as he'd get the message, he didn't care how long it took.

"I know what it says," Calypso had written.

"What?" Percy asked, desperately.

The message she sent next was a photo, on it, it said: "Morse code translation: Hi Percy, I am still in love with you, but I'm scared of what will happen to me if I stay with you. I can't afford to be hurt again. I think not acknowledging you is for the best.-Sincerely, Wise Girl."

Percy sighed. Of course, that's why she'd been ignoring him. She wasn't _ready_ for any of this. At least he knew that she was in love with him!

And if his Wise Girl wasn't ready for it yet, he'd wait till she was. Because he loved her too. And no one could change that.

**So what did you think it was gonna say? Please share if you liked it! I love you guys! Cya on the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time. I lost my computer (again). A few sentences in this story were copied from The **_**Mark of Athena. **_**Enjoy!**

"I decoded your message."

Annabeth would probably never talk to him again after he'd sent her that text. Heck, she probably already blocked his number.

He just couldn't bring himself to understand why she thought it was better to ignore him. He'd be fine with waiting to be her boyfriend, but she won't even settle for him to simply be her _friend._

"_I think not acknowledging you is for the best._" That line hit him hard, but at least he knew that she liked - no, loved - him.

_DING!_

He begged for it not to be Annabeth. Please don't be Annabeth. Anyone but Annabeth.

It was Annabeth. His heart thumped, hoping that she wouldn't murder him through the screen.

**A: How? Leo isn't here. I was expecting you to come to me and ask what it meant.**

**P: leo asked his gf; calypso, out with morse code, so she obviously knows how to translate it.**

**A: Looks like there is a brain in that head of yours, after all. **

Percy smiled to himself and let out a little chuckle. He looked through the window of his room, and into Annabeth's. Her curtains were no longer blocking Percy's view of her room. She was looking at him and smiling through the window. She waved at him to get closer.

Annabeth opened her window, and he did the same. Now, there was a meter in between both windows, but what did it matter? Annabeth probably just wanted to talk. It wasn't like they'd lean over.

"Hey," she said, almost timidly, sitting on the ledge of her window.

"Hey." Percy didn't know what else to say. He'd never really been good at starting conversations. Percy got comfortable on his window ledge, you know, just in case they'd be here for a long time.

They stayed quiet for what felt like too long. The silence was unbearable.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Annabeth asked shyly once again.

"Why would I be?" Percy questioned in confusion.

"Well, I've been ignoring you all this time for absolutely no reason, thinking it was for the best. I'm really sorry, Percy. And I meant everything I wrote on that note. You have to know that."

Percy smiled and nodded. She smiled in return, receiving his message.

"So what happens now?" he asked, quite unsure of the situation.

"I don't know," Annabeth began. "Whatever we decide."

She leaned forward, and Percy thought, _This is it. I'm finally gonna kiss her!_

Right before their lips could touch, Annabeth fell. She fell in the meter right between their houses.

She would have fallen right through if Percy hadn't caught her. They were three stories high, so there was a slight chance of her dying if any of them fell to the bottom.

"I got you, I got you," Percy said, but at that moment, Annabeth slipped off the edge, and he fell too, one arm holding onto the edge of the windowsill, and the other, holding onto to Annabeth.

"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My phone..."

But he couldn't reach his phone to call for help without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone.

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

"Never," he said.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she seem to understand what would happen. _A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell to the ground, and everything went black.

**Hi. ****I hope you see what I did there. ****Ok, bye. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry, but I just love the word thrice.**

Percy woke up first. Annabeth was in a bed next to his with a respiratory mask over her mouth.

"Oh, Percy, are you okay?" he heard his mom cry.

Percy blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Mom? Where are we?"

"In the hospital, sweetie. But don't worry, you're both alive, so it's all good. I'm gonna go tell the nurse you're wake, okay?"

"Sure, mom," he replied. When his mom left the room, Percy realized that Annabeth was bearly breathing in her sleep. The silence and slow breaths were unbearable. He hated seeing Annabeth in this state.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't really move. Then he remembered: windowpane, hand-holding, falling. Hard.

"Percy Jackson?" he heard, as a tall, lean woman entered the room. She had black hair that was beginning to turn gray, and swamp-green eyes. She was probably 45-years-old.

Percy nodded as he noticed her nametag: Julie.

"Well," the nurse, Julie, said, "you've got broken ribs, but they've been healing well, and they should be better real soon. You've got a broken ankle and a severe concussion. We recommend no physical activity for the next 10 weeks, and an appointment every 2 weeks to see your progress. Is that all right with you, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to swim for a long time.

-time-skip-to-an-hour-later-

Nurse Julie was checking his heart rate and other medical... thingies.

"Ma'am, why isn't Annabeth awake yet?" Percy asked.

"Oh." Julie's face seemed to droop. "Well, when you two fell, she was at the bottom, giving her a harder impact. Plus, you landed on top of her, which lead to your fall being cushioned, but hurt Ms. Chase even more. I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Jackson, but Annabeth is in a coma."

Percy's mind went blank. A coma? She might never wake up! She might miss New Year's or Christmas. She might miss years of school and love and fun. But with her in her coma, Percy was the one who would suffer from guilt, pain, and a broken heart.

"How-how long until she wakes up?" Percy asked, shaken up.

"We're not sure," the nurse replies, "but from the impact and the hight of the fall, she'll be like this for at least a week or two."

Percy looked at his mom, and she gave him a forced smile. "Percy," his mom, Sally, began, "you've been out for two days. You were in a mini-coma yourself."

Percy's face drooped. He didn't care about that because he was awake. All he cared about was Annabeth. She was hurt, and might not even wake up. This sucked. And it was all his fault. If he'd just waited for Leo to come home from his trip instead of asking Calypso for her help, and then telling Annabeth that he'd decoded the message, none of this would've happened.

The nurse walked out of the room, and Percy was left alone with his mom.

"What time is it?" Percy asked.

"11:47 a.m. You're being discharged tomorrow afternoon," his mother answered.

Percy nodded. His mom tried again; "I got some of your friends to come and visit you and Annabeth."

Percy smiled. His mom really tried too hard oftentimes. "Thanks, mom."

At that moment, Jason, Piper, Nico and Hazel walked it. Talk about perfect timing.

"Hey, bro," Jason said, smiling.

Nico slapped him. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Percy chuckled. "Sorry?"

"I'll leave you guys alone," his mom said, leaving the room.

After that, all Percy did was explain what happened, and both of they're situations.

-time-skip-to-tomorrow-afternoon-

Sally was putting all the medical things they'd need in a bag, and Percy was mentally preparing himself to leave Annabeth's side.

"I'll be back," he promised, kissing her forehead. Percy swore he saw a smile form on her lips. It was for half a second, but Percy swore he saw it.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. "Goodbye, Wise Girl."

Every day from then on, Percy would visit Annabeth and stay by her side until visiting hours were over, blaming himself for the whole thing.

They were now two days before Christmas. It had been exactly one week with Annabeth in her coma. Once again, he went to visit her, but this time, he carried the Christmas present he'd bought for her in his hands.

Percy and his mom would have to leave tomorrow to celebrate Christmas at his uncle's house. They'd be back the three days after Christmas (the 28th), but he'd still miss not coming to see Annabeth every day.

He put the book on the nightstand next to her bed and wrote a message on a napkin for her:

_Merry Christmas._

_I love you too._

_-Seaweed Brain_

He hadn't been able to say he loved her before they fell, so now was as a good a time as any.

He kissed her cheek one last time (as he did every time he'd leave the room) and left the hospital.

**I really do have a flair for the dramatic ;)**

***dramatically flips hair***

***dramatically puts on rad sunglasses***

***dramatically exits***


	25. Chapter 25

"Merry Christmas!" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs. And, _man_,was she loud. She handed the presents she'd bought for the kids to the kids. Percy had two little cousins: Angie, who was 11, and Tomas, who was 6. Sure, they were very immature and annoying, but Percy loved them anyway.

Annabeth was still in her comma, but she should be awake on New Year's Eve at the latest.

;;;

Percy tried enjoying the rest of his Christmas holiday without thinking about Annabeth, but he just couldn't. She wouldn't leave his mind. He kept checking his phone for missed calls, and Instagram notifications; but nothing ever came up. For all he knew, Annabeth was still a blank.

He had called or messaged Piper asking if Annabeth was okay every few hours, and he always got the same response: _Yes, she's fine, and yes, she'd still in her coma._

Percy decided to call her again... just in case.

The phone was doing it's buzzing when all of a sudden it switched to Piper's voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Piper McLean. If you're Percy Jackson, I TOLD YOU ALREADY; SHE'S FINE, and I'll call you if anything changes. If you're not Percy Jackson, please leave a message after the beep._ _BEEP."_

"Very funny, Pipes," Percy mumbled to himself, hanging up the phone. It was already around 1:30 in the morning and he just couldn't fall asleep. He sighed in his bedroom-for-the-time-being. He honestly couldn't wait to get back to San Francisco.

"Percy?" he heard. A whisper from outside his door. It was probably one of his cousins. "Are you awake, Percy?"

"Yeah, come in," he said. Tomas entered his room, clutching his plushy. "Bad dream?"

Tomas hugged his plushy dinosaur a little harder and sat beside Percy on the bed. The shadows on the white walls seemed to be watching them.

"Yes," Tomas said.

"Well," Percy said, beginning to tickle his young cousin, rewarding him with a few giggles, "tell me about it so that I can make you feel better, and so that you can go back to bed."

"NO!" Tomas replied, playfully.

"Well, then I guess the tickle monster will have to TICKLE YOU!"

Percy began tickling Tomas to the point where he had no choice but to surrender. This was extremely hard since everyone was sleeping ad they had to stay quiet. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you about my dream!"

"There we go."

"I dreamt that Mother Nature was mean and wanted to take over the planet. I dreamt that a bunch of kids had to go save the universe, and you were one of them. Then you and your girlfriend - in the dream - fell into hell. Then I woke up. But, Percy, it felt so real. It was really scary. I thought I would never see you again!"

Percy gave his cousin a small, warm smile, and then proceeded to hug him. "Buddy, it's okay; I'm okay. I'm right, okay? See?"

Tomas nodded.

"Is this why you came to my room? To see if I was still here?"

Tomas nodded again. "Yeah."

"Okay, let's get you back to bed, big guy," Percy said, picking Tomas up, and bringing him back to his room.

Tomas giggled as Percy dropped him in his blue bed.

"Goodnight, Percy," Tomas said, Percy, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Tomas, I love you."

"I love you too. You're the best cousin ever," Tomas exclaimed.

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

Percy smiled. _Six-year-olds._

"Goodnight, buddy."

"Goodnight."

Tomorrow, he was going back home, and he was happy about it. But if anything, he was gonna miss his little cousins the most.

**My apologies for the blandness; I'm having a bit of a writer's block...**


	26. Chapter 26

**First off, I'd like to thank JoeBob. Your reviews make me smile every time I see a new one pop up on my screen. **

**Second, I think I'm gonna finish it off at 30 chapters (chapter 30 being an epilogue)...**

**Third, I was thinking that I wanted my next fanfiction to be about Annabeth being a popular girl and Percy being a nerd (and unpopular) since I've never read or heard of anyone doing that concept in a fanfic. If you know someone who has gimme the name of the story and the author's name a.s.a.p.**

Percy was on his way back home with his mom. It felt like it was taking forever. He really wanted to see his Wise Girl.

"How much time is left?" Percy complained again.

"Thirty-two minutes," his mom said, looking at Waze just to make sure. "Be patient."

"But MOOOM. It feels like we've been driving for HOURS."

Sally rolled her eyes. "That's because we have."

"Oh," Percy said, a bit ashamed. His mom started laughing.

"It's not funny!" he said, laughing a bit himself.

"It is!" his mom added without hesitation.

Percy huffed and puffed and slumped into his seat, exaggerating. "I thought you loved me," he teased, trying to make his mom feel guilty.

"Percy!" she yelled. "I do love you and you know that."

"No, you don't love me," Percy said in his sad baby voice, hiding his eyes and making it look like he was crying. "You laughed at me."

"Percy, you're seventeen. Stop acting like your cousins."

Percy shot up. "You take that back right now!"

Sally smiled. "Nope."

"How dare you compare me to immature children!" Percy gasped.

They both burst out laughing. It was moments like these that were Percy's favourite.

After that, they listened to music all the way home. Mostly, they listened to Fall out Boy and Imagine Dragons, their two favourite bands.

-time-skip-to-when-they-get-home-

After the long trip, Percy took a nap. Because as Nico says; With great power comes the great need to take a nap. And Percy had just done a Power-drive which will now be rewarded with a Power-Nap.

...

After his nap, Percy called Piper to ask if Annabeth was okay, but then he remembered that he lived 10 minutes away from the hospital.

"Mom!" he called, running to the front door. "I'm gonna go visit Annabeth at the hospital!"

"Okay. Come back when visiting hours are over!" It was around noon, so after picking up a small lunch at Chipotle, he'd have around 7 hours to be with Annabeth (who was hopefully awake).

When Percy arrived at the hospital Annabeth had switched rooms, which made it a little hard to find her, but he managed.

He thanked all possible existing gods that the gift was still there (with the note, of course). The nurses had moved it into the room with Annabeth.

"Hey, Annie," he said, knowing she couldn't hear him anyway. "Did you know that I couldn't stop thinking of you while I was at my uncle's house?" Percy chuckled. "It's pretty pathetic, actually. I called Piper every day to check in on you so often that she changed her voicemail just to tell me that you were okay."

Annabeth missed Christmas. Percy could just imagine how worried and sad her family was because of that. Christmas is time with family. Probably the best time to be with them, and Annabeth had missed all that, and that was harsh. He made a mental note to visit her family later in the day.

He took a bite of his burrito from chipotle. It was yummy. He was a regular there, so they always had some blue bread ready. The thought made him smile.

The number of wires and health stuff around her, however, made him very nervous. Was it really all necessary? She was in a bigger room, too, filled with oxygen tanks and files and FEEL BETTER SOON cards that were absolutely useless since she couldn't read the cards until she _was_ better.

He stayed there till 7 at night, which was one hour before visiting hours ended.

After the visit, and a good shower, he went over to Annabeth's house.

Frederick opened the door. "Percy," he said, looking sad and greeting him into the house politely. Percy understood the feeling of sadness around the house. He walked into the house.

After that, the two of them just sat in Annabeth's room and sobbed and exchanged stories.

**So I will do a chapter in Annabeth's P.O.V. where she wakes up from the coma and sees Percy's gift. That'll be chapter 28. I know some of you have been asking for that, so it's gonna happen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I just realized that my nails have gotten super long.**

It was now New Year's Eve, and Annabeth still wasn't awake. It had been a little more than a week, and Percy began thinking she might never wake up. And that was, in fact, a possibility. And that scared Percy a lot.

It was weird, you know? He felt like every day that she was gone, he began to fall in love with her even more, even though she was in a coma, and they weren't communicating.

That day, when he went to visit Annabeth, he brought an extra little note:

_We're at Jason's house for the New Year's Eve party_

_If you see this and I'm not here, it's because I'm at Jason's. Get here as quickly as you can. Can't wait to see you!_

_-Seaweed Brain_

Today, Percy had to leave at 5 in the afternoon instead of when the visiting hours ended. All that thanks to the party. He was happy that they would be hanging out (just their friend group), but he did also want Annabeth there with him. And worst of all was that he blamed himself for all of it. Because let's face it: it was his fault.

He placed the note next to the Christmas gift and began to quietly cry. "I'm sorry, Annie," he said between sobs, crying into his palms. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

He wiped tears off his face and closed the door to the room. Then, he really began to cry. He let it all out. Everything he'd been holding in.

He cried. And he cried.

He would never forgive himself if she never woke up.

She had already missed Christmas. He'd hate it if she missed New Year's Eve. He'd hate it if she missed the rest of her life, for that matter.

He wiped the last of his tears off his face just as the rest of his friends entered the room.

"Hey, Percy," Jason said, realizing that Percy was already there.

"Hey, guys," Percy said, plastering a fake smile onto his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Piper began, "we know that Annabeth has missed a few key things in the past week and a half, so we decided to bring her some things for when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up," Nico added. Hazel punched him to get him to shut up.

"Ow," Nico said.

Everyone laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Piper put down a bouquet from her and Jason, with a few Lotus flowers; Annabeth's favourites, on the desk. Leo put down an owl plushy.

"That's from Calypso, too, by the way," Leo said.

Frank and Hazel put down a card each, saying that words speak louder than objects.

"Nico, did you even bring anything?" Percy asked.

Nico blinked. "Oh, yeah. I give you the greatest gift of all!"

Nico bent down and hugged Annabeth.

There was a collective gasp around the room. It was understandable, however; Nico never hugged anyone. He hated when people touched him... except for Will, of course.

"Nico," Hazel said, flabbergasted. "Did you just- did you just hug her?"

Nico simply shrugged.

"NICO YOU HUGGED HER. OMG. CAN I HAVE A HUG?" Piper yelled.

"Nah, I'm good," Nico said. "I wouldn't wanna ruin your makeup, now would I?"

Everyone started laughing, and soon enough, it was time to go to the New Year's Eve party...

**I like the word flabbergasted. Um, I posted this one so quickly because I had it pre-written and just... WHY NOT? Also, sorry; this chapter was a kinda short, but you know, writer's block…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yes, I have online school.**

**Also, I biked very far today and am very tired, so please go easy on me.**

**Thanks for 18.8k views! You guys are amazing!**

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

When Annabeth woke up in the hospital with wires all around her body, she was completely and utterly confused.

The first thing she noticed was the gifts lying around her. Her body felt warm, but in the sense that someone probably hugged her recently, it was weird. She looked around the room to find a calendar.

How was it December 31st already? It was the 20th just last night! They must've made a mistake. She should tell them. She pressed the red button that called for a nurse.

A woman with the name "Julie" entered the room. "Annabeth," she said, relieved. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

Annabeth nodded. "What happened? How did I get here? And, um, you guys have the wrong date on your schedule."

Julie's expression softened even more. "I'm afraid it's the right date."

Annabeth chuckled. "So, what?" she said, laughing. "I've been in a coma all this time?" The idea was too hilarious not to laugh. But Nurse Julie didn't laugh. In fact, her facial expression seemed to sadden.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said, realization entering her mind. "Have I been in a coma all this time?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse said suddenly interested in her really ugly shoes.

"How long have I been like this?"

"10 days," Julie said, looking worried.

"10 days. 10 days. 10 days..." she kept repeating. She couldn't believe it.

Then she remembered. "The fall. When Percy and I fell... That's how it happened, isn't it?"

The nurse nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, is Percy alright? Can I see him? Is he here?"

"He isn't here," the nurse said. "His injuries weren't as bad as yours. He was discharged a week ago."

Thank the gods Percy was safe. All of this was her fault. If she hadn't been so reckless and angry with him for no reason none of this would've happened.

"10 days," she said again. "Did anyone come to visit?"

"If the counter filled with gifts isn't obvious enough, yes. Your father and brothers stayed by your side all of Christmas. Your brothers gave up seeing Santa to see you. Your boyfriend, Percy-"

"He's not my boyfriend," Annabeth said, blushing.

"You sure?" Julie asked. "Because he was here every day from the beginning to the end of visiting hours, and the way he was around you... are you sure?"

Annabeth nodded. _Does Percy still like me? Even after how awful I was with him? _The thought made her smile. "Anyone else?"

"Well, a mob of teens, who I assume are your friends came in just this morning."

Annabeth smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Julie said. And Annabeth had to agree with herself: Julie seemed like the coolest nurse ever. "And, when the emo kid hugged you, every-"

"NICO HUGGED ME?" Annebeth asked, yelling. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. All your friends were freaking out too."

"Dam," Annabeth said.

Julie smiled. "I'll leave you to explore the treasure. I'm gonna call your dad in okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

When Julie left, Annabeth started with the top of the pile of gifts.

First was a bouquet with Lotus flowers and roses. That was obviously from Piper. She smiled. There was also a note attached to the plastic holding it together:

_We can't wait to see you! -Piper & Jason_

Next was a plushy animal. An owl. Her favourite. That was from Leo because a plushy was always his "Get Well" gift.

The card was probably from Hazel, because knowing her, she knew that they thought words spoke louder than objects.

Hazel's note was really sweet:

_Hey, Beth. We love you so much, and we miss you so much. Remember in fourth grade when you kept cussing out Mr. Darnell because he was being racist towards me? Remember how you got him fired? Well, I do. You are amazing and you're willing to move mountains for those you love. This is why everyone loves you. -Hazel P. , PERCY IS IN LOVE WITH YOU. JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!_

Annabeth smiled. Percy really did love her, didn't he?

Next was a card from Frank, it said;

_Hey, Annie, I'm not very good with words, but Hazel forced me not to get you a gift, and to write you a card instead, so I wrote you a poem. Here goes nothing:_

_You're nice and funny and sweet_

_You're the one who makes us complete._

_We love you with all our hearts_

_When we thought you were gone, it tore us apart._

_If you're reading this, it's 'cause you're back,_

_GIRL WHY DID YOU GIVE US A HEART ATTACK?_

Annabeth laughed. Classic Frank.

She knew that Nico's hug was the hug. Too bad she wasn't awake to feel it.

That left three people; Percy, Reyna and Thalia. Thalia probably didn't bring a gift, since the whole Luke fiasco. Reyna never brought presents. She thought it was too cliché. She'd rather just have a conversation.

She looked back at the desk. She knew the GET WELL SOON card was from school. But there was more on the desk. It looked like a book from afar, but she knew she hadn't seen it earlier because everything else had been placed on her hospital bed.

She tried to get up and walk to get the last gift, but her ankles were killing her and her knees were wobbly, so instead, she crawled across her bed to reach it.

Before anything else, she saw the note. It was the sweetest thing.

_Merry Christmas._

_I love you too._

_-Seaweed Brain._

Annabeth smiled. He said he loved her. He _loved_ her. She felt like she could fly. Annabeth couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier.

Her eyes teared up and she began laughing. She was so happy. Butterflies in her stomach, a smile on her face.

She looked at the gift he'd gotten her. He _didn't._ She had wanted this book for so long. It wasn't named "the best architecture book of the decade" for nothing. She hugged it with all her might.

"Percy Jackson," she whispered, smirking. "You will be the death of me."

After ten minutes of browsing through the book, Nurse Julie, her dad and her two younger brothers; Bobby and Matthew, entered the room.

"Annie!" her brothers shouted.

"Daddy said you turned into sleeping beauty and might never wake up," Matthew said. "But then Percy kissed you on the cheek before he left for vacation, and now you're awake!"

Bobby laughed. "The movie was right! True love's kiss did break the spell! And now Percy's back and you can get married just like in the movie!"

Annabeth tried glaring at her dad to cover her blush but just ended laughing right along with her family. It must've been awkward for Julie.

The nurse coughed into her hand. When she got their attention, she smiled brightly. "So, Annabeth, if you've tried to walk, you'll know that it's extremely painful." When Annabeth nodded, she continued. "Well, darling, your right ankle is broken. It should heal in a month or so. For now, we'll provide you with crutches. You also have a concussion. So that means no physical activity for six weeks after your ankle has healed. Got it?"

"Yes," Annabeth and her dad answered at the same time.

"We're supposed to discharge you tomorrow, but since you probably don't want to spend New Year's Eve in a hospital, so we're letting you out today. Does that sound good?"

Annabeth nodded. It was round 9:00 p.m. so she might be able to make it to Jason's party. (She found Percy's note about the party in the book.)

-time-skip-to-when-she's-leaving-the-hospital-

It was 11:20 which only gave her 40 minutes to get to Jason's place. Sure, It was only around 20 minutes away from her house, but she still had to change into good clothes, eat and take a shower.

;;;

There were 10 minutes left until midnight, and Annabeth was almost there. She knew where Jason hid his house key in front of the house, so she could let herself in when she got there.

She drove another 9 minutes and a half until she got there. She had thirty seconds. _30 seconds._ She could do this. She could do this. She grabbed her crutches, got out of the car, locked it and began to walk to Jason's house.

She had at most 10 seconds left. _10 seconds._

She picked up the key under the plant.

9

She put it into the hole.

8

She inhaled and exhaled. _Hurry up,_ she thought.

7

She turned the knob, then put the key into her back pocket.

6

She had to see Percy. She _had _too. She loved him.

5

She pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge.

4

It _wouldn't open._ If she couldn't get in, she would probably die of sadness.

3

She picked up one of her crutches and leaned on the other. She threw the crutch against the door, and it opened.

2

When she entered the house, the first she saw was Percy. And the moment their eyes met, everything was perfect.

1

**OOf, this one is long. Sorry about the cliffhanger. *shrug***

**To PercabethForever1013, HoO Storys, JoeBob, booklover: you guys are the greatest. You always leave heartwarming reviews, and you make me so happy. **

**To everyone: You guys are my reason to write. You are my inspiration, and I love you so much! Thank you, guys.**


	29. Chapter 29

**RosieReads222: Your review was so nice! Thank you so much, you're so sweet! And btw, I'm the one who's lucky to have you reading this story...**

_Percy's P.O.V._

They were watching the New Year countdown on Jason's TV. It was coming to an end.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7." They heard the knob turn behind them, and became alert. The door opened slightly, but not all the way. Jason's door got stuck sometimes.

"6."

"5." There was a light pounding on the door. They all set their champagne glasses down, on high alert.

"4."

"3." They heard another pounding sound, the door opened, and someone's crutch fell on the floor near the front door.

"2." Annabeth came rushing into the room. Their eyes met. He smiled. She smiled. Everything was perfect. _Annabeth_, he thought. She was back! And she was okay. And she was _here_. Everyone went silent. It felt like time had stopped. Percy could feel his friend's eyes on them.

"1." She had crutches but still walked up to him quickly. She stood in front of him, only a few inches shorter. She looked as confident as ever.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" the TV screamed. And Annabeth kissed him. _Finally, _he thought. Her lips felt soft and warm against his. The kiss was both passionate and desperate. He kissed her back with all his might trying to deliver a message: I love you. Gods, he loved her so much.

They separated and rested their foreheads together. The rest of the group was cheering, and he heard Piper saying something along the lines of "See? I told you!"

"I love you so much," Annabeth said, breathless.

Percy smirked. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

They burst out laughing and hugged real tight.

"GROUP HUG!" Leo shouted, ruining the moment. Everyone threw themselves onto Percy and Annabeth, making it hard to determine if they were in high school or immature first graders.

After everyone welcoming Annabeth back home, everyone decided that they would pull an all-nighter after watching a movie. They decided on watching Titanic because, well, what better movie to bring out the feels at 2 in the morning?

When Rose was on the piece of wood, and Jack was about to die, everyone was crying. Especially Percy. He really saw himself and Annabeth as Jack and Rose right about now. Also, that boat would cause a lot of pollution for sea life.

After the movie was over, they just sat on the couch and cuddled.

"So," Percy said, "that was our first kiss."

Annabeth smiled. "I don't regret a thing. You have salty lips, by the way."

"Is that bad?" Percy whispered, going pale.

Annabeth laughed, and _dam_ was it adorable. "No, it's a good salty." She went up and kissed him again. "I can't believe I ever chose anything else over you, Seaweed Brain. Gods was I stupid."

Percy smirked. "No," he said sarcastically. "The great Annabeth being stupid? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes and slapping his arm playfully.

Annabeth ended up falling asleep on his lap. She looked really cute when she was sleeping. The rest of his friends were asleep. So much for the all-nighter.

He checked his phone. It was 4 a.m.

He had to admit; he was tired as well. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about his first kiss.

;;;

When he woke up, Annabeth was already up. He was now in her lap, and there was a napkin under his face.

Annabeth was running her fingers in his hair.

She gave him a disapproving look. "You drool when you sleep."

**Imma be uploading the epilogue soon enough. I can't believe it's almost over! Thanks to all of you! I can't believe I just reached 20k views!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**I had this chapter prewritten, so I decided to just post right away.**

"Okay, everybody ready?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Piper just texted; they're on the way."

"Okay, Hazel, you and Frank got the picnic ready on the side of the beach, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Hazel answered. "And you could just ask her directly, you don't need to make a big deal out of this, Percy."

Percy sighed. "Oh, Hazel. Naive, naive Hazel. This is one of the most important things for men and most women. I mean, sure, it's not as big a deal as asking her to marry me, but it's pretty close."

Percy looked at his clipboard. "Leo, you make sure everyone comes out of their hiding spot at the right time, okay?"

"Yup," Leo said. "Also, I agree with Hazel."

"Shut up, Valdez," Percy said, sassily.

"Reyna, you made the poster, right?"

"Yes, it's all ready."

"Piper and Annabeth are here!" Jason yelled.

"Okay, everyone go hide!" Percy said, throwing the clipboard at Jason.

Annabeth walked onto the beach. It had only been a week since their first kiss, but Percy was absolutely and utterly in love with Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said, kissing him lightly. "Piper told me she'd meet me on the beach, so I'm just waiting for her. But what are the chances that you're here?" She smiled.

_DING!_ That was Annabeth's phone. Surely, it was Piper's text saying she had to leave a.s.a.p. like they'd planned.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Actually, Piper isn't coming."

_Yes,_ thought Percy. _This is going perfectly._

"Oh, well, do you wanna hang with me instead?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

They walked on the beach exchanging a few kisses every so often.

They finally arrived at the picnic blanket. "I was gonna eat alone," Percy said, "but since you're here..."

Percy took out the food and they began eating.

"So," Annabeth started. "You randomly end up meeting me here, right after Piper mysteriously ditches me. Then, you bring me to a picnic where you somehow prepared exactly enough food for two people, including all my favourites. So, what's really going on here?"

Percy went pale. _Shit._ He scratched his head twice. That was the sign to come out.

All their friends came out of their hiding spots.

They held the giant poster Reyna made. It said:

_Annabeth Chase, may I call you mine?_

Annabeth gasped. "Percy-"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy interrupted. "I love you so much. You make me so happy. You are the light of my life. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, oh, Percy, yes of course!" she said, kissing him all over.

;;;

"Don't be nervous," Sally said, fixing up his suit. "You're a 24-year-old guy. MAN UP!"

"Mom!" Percy said. "Stop, you're just making me more nervous."

"I can't believe you're getting married!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mom," Percy started, "can I have a hug for good luck?"

His mom hugged him. "Go get 'em."

He nodded and went to the end of the church, next to the priest.

The music started. His bride walked down the aisle. She looked so darn beautiful. Her dad handed her off to Percy. She looked beautiful. Her dress was revealing, but not too much. It really brought out the beauty in her piercing eyes.

They walked up to the alter. Percy and his soon-to-be wife stared into each other's eyes until the vows.

His bride started. "Percy Jackson. My Seaweed Brain. I'll love you until the end of time. When you get home from work, I'll be there ready to kiss you. When you go off to work, I'll be the one with your morning coffee. When you're too lazy to wake up on Saturdays, I'll be the one to enter your room with pots and pans to wake you. You are the light of my life and I promise to love you for better or for worse. In the hard and easy times. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "Annabeth Chase. Ever since I saw you on that first day when I moved to San Francisco, I knew I would fall in love with you. I didn't know that you would be my wife, but love is where you least expect it to be, isn't it? Do you remember our first kiss? When you had just come out of your coma, and the first thing you did was rush to Jason's house just to see me? Well, I'm sure you remember, because I surely do. That's when I knew; you were the one. Wise Girl, I love you so much. I promise to love you for better or for worse. In the hard and easy times. I love you, Wise Girl."

The crowd went "awww", and clapped, muttering about how they were perfect for each other.

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride!" the priest said, loudly.

When their lips met, the crowd began cheering, and he could hear their friends cat-calling. Piper was yelling "I CALLED IT" at the top of her lungs.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

;;;

"Charlie! Bianca! Silena!" Percy yelled. "C'mon, you don't wanna be late for your first day of school!"

"Percy, there's still an hour until school starts," Annabeth said, holding her coffee.

"Yeah, but it's Silena's first day of High School, and it's Bianca's first day of kindergarten! I don't want them to be late!"

"We're coming, dad!" he heard his kids yell.

Once they were all downstairs, they got into the car and drove Bianca and Charlie to school first.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Bianca said.

"Sweetheart," Annabeth started. "why would you be scared? You're an amazing girl! You're gonna make friends so easily! And we're coming to get you in a few hours, so don't worry. And if anything goes wrong, don't be scared to ask your teacher or Charlie for help, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," she said. Her sea-green eyes shone with confidence, and her wavy, dirty blonde hair was all around her shoulders. Percy smiled. He had the best family he could ask for.

Percy turned back to his son. "Charles, if your sister comes to you-"

"I know, dad, I have to help her."

"Okay, and remember to-"

Charlie sighed. He rolled his grey eyes. "Dad, I'm in 4th grade. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, go get 'em, Champ."

They hugged, and then Charlie went to join his friends, his dark raven hair, which went down to his ears, was blowing in the wind. That kid needed a hair cut.

Silena was still waiting in the car.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "That was our last baby. They're all growing up so quickly."

Percy chuckled. "I know. It feels like just yesterday they were born. Is it crazy that we're gonna be grandparents soon?"

"That _is_ crazy. C'mon, Silena can't be late for her first day!"

Percy smiled at his wife, and they walked back to the car.

;;;

"More tea, dad?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Percy said, beaming at his youngest daughter.

"Mom, you too?"

"Yes, Bia, that would be great," Annabeth said.

The old couple watched their grandchildren playing in the backyard.

Bianca brought them their tea.

The doorbell rang. Bianca went to open it. "HAPPY 70th BIRTHDAY, DAD!" Silena yelled as she entered the house with her husband and twin kids.

"Grandpa!" the twins yelled. They hugged and greeted.

Then Charlie came with his girlfriend.

Hazel and Frank came. "Uncle Frank and Auntie Hazel!" said Bianca.

Nico and Will, with their adopted kids; Kyle and Angelica.

Reyna and her boyfriend, Lester. **(BAHAHHAHAH)**

Piper and her husband; Jack, and their daughter; Jenna.

Jason and his wife; Caroline.

Leo and Calypso, and their 5 kids; Emmie, Jo, Jeff, Alexandra and Benjamin.

Everything was perfect. Percy had all his friends here. Percy and Annabeth had made all of their friends aunts and uncles of their kids.

Finally, all of his family was here and they were happy. They celebrated Percy's birthday.

After the party, he and Annabeth sat on the couch, watching Titanic, and cuddling.

They loved each other, and that's what mattered.

;;;

Percy walked to the flower shop he went to every week.

"Five Lotus flowers like usual Mr. Jackson?" the florist asked. Percy nodded.

He paid for his flowers and thanked the florist.

He walked to the graveyard.

He sat down next to a tombstone.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said, tears in his eyes. "It's hard without you. In counting, it's been 2 years, 6 weeks, 4 days, and 11 hours that you've been gone."

He began crying really hard. "The doctor said I'll be joining you soon. In the next week, for sure."

"Wise Girl, I can't wait to see you. You are so beautiful. I miss seeing your face every day when I wake up and go to sleep. But I'll be with you soon."

A few days later, Percy got his wish and got to see his wife.

**I can't believe I just finished this story. I cried writing it at the end. I'm so sorry I did that to you, but I had the idea in my head and wanted to do it so badly. Thank you to everyone who read this story. You are my favourite person if you read this entire story and cried at the last part of this chapter. Don't forget to please share, favourite, and review!**


End file.
